Sereias
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: Kagome, garçonete de um bar litorâneo popular, encontra sua vida virada de cabeça para baixo com a chegada de um misterioso marinheiro de cabelos prateados. InuKag Tradução de Mermaids de Maiden of The Moon. ::COMPLETO::
1. Prólogo

**Sereias**

**(Mermaids: by Maiden of The Moon)**

**Prólogo**

_Ela fechou os olhos para o mundo, tentando bloqueá-lo._

_O tilintar de copos, as gargalhadas e os soluços dos marinheiros saudosos do lar. As melodias saindo do velho piano de madeira que ficava no meio da pequena taverna litorânea, "Folhas do Outono"._

_  
Ela queria que tudo isso desaparecesse._

_  
Os galhos desfolhados das árvores de outono que arranhavam as pequenas janelas de vidro do bar, brilhando misteriosamente devido à cálida luz de velas despejada na noite fria que pairava do lado de fora. As longas mesas de madeira que contornavam as simples paredes rebocadas. O chão de carvalho vermelho que brilhava, graças à sua mais recente camada de cera. A conversa de suas amigas e o gotejar das torneiras. O arrastar de pés dos estranhos que dançavam, enquanto eles enchiam o pequeno e vazio espaço perto do piano, cantando alto (e desafinadamente) a canção que seu amigo moreno, Miroku, estava tocando exuberantemente._

_Ela poderia normalmente encontrar sua felicidade na felicidade de seus clientes, mas..._

_Não naquela noite. _

_"Hei, Brandy...?" _

_A garota abriu os olhos lentamente, tirando o olhar de um ponto perto do balcão pegajoso e dos bancos vazios. A trança frouxa que prendia os cabelos cor-de-ébano e seus orbes azul-acinzentados na cor de tempestade brilhavam sob a luz cor-de-mel da lâmpada enquanto encarava a pessoa que falara. "Sim, Sango...?" _

_Sua melhor amiga inclinou a cabeça, o cabelo castanho solto roçando os quadris enquanto os olhos rosa-claros penetravam na alma de Kag. "Está se sentindo bem?" Ela enxugou as mãos no longo avental, esperando pela resposta de Kagome. Depois de um momento de silêncio, começou a desamarrotar o vestido vinho de babados com indiferença. "Você parece meio distraída esta noite..." _

_"...Estou bem." Kag suspirou colocando um fraco sorriso em seu rosto enquanto desamarrotava seu próprio vestido rosado e avental, sentindo-se um pouco irrequieta quando mais olhos caíram sobre si, todos brilhando com preocupação. _

_Ótimo, agora ela estava atraindo atenção para si...! _

_"Não, você ' num tá ' !" Um marinheiro de meia idade já desdentado anunciou de uma das mesas perto da porta de madeira. "Você 'tá parecendo toda deprimida, Brandy querida. Qual o problema?" _

_"Nada, nada mesmo!" Kagome insistiu com um balançar de suas mãos, tentando recuar, mas trombou em outro corpo em vez da porta da cozinha. _

_"Vamos, Brandy." A terceira garçonete incitou gentilmente, seu lustroso rabo de cavalo da cor do carvão balançando de forma ritmada enquanto ela pegava Kagome pelos ombros. "Diga-nos o que há de errado! Não seja tão frangote." Seu vestido verde-escuro e avental branco se amarrotaram enquanto ela empurrava Kagome para a frente do bar com uma bandeja vermelha, seus olhos cor de aço fitando a face corada da amiga. _

_"Kikyo, é sério! Nada está...!" _

_"É sobre ele, não é, Brandy?" Um homem, que sentara em um dos bancos perto do balcão de madeira marrom clara, disse de repente. Seus olhos caíram sobre o medalhão prateado de Kagome, que descansava delicadamente na pele nua do decote quadrado do vestido. _

_Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram e sua mão foi para o pescoço instantaneamente, como se para bloquear a visão do pingente. _

_Mas esse gesto inconsciente apenas ajudou a confirmar as suspeitas de todos. _

_"Ahhhh..." Sango e Kikyo assentiram uma para a outra, expressões de sabedoria e compreensão em suas belas faces. Kag assistiu enquanto elas calmamente serviam algumas canecas de licor para os marinheiros que esperavam, analisando as expressões nas faces dos mencionados homens enquanto o fazia. Para sua irritação, alguns estavam usando as mesmas expressões sabidas de suas amigas. No entanto, muitos pareciam nada mais do que extremamente confusos. _

_"Quem?" Um ajudante de cabine - adolescente de cabelos castanhos arrumados disse da pista de dança. "Quem é 'ele', srta. Brandy?" _

_"É!" Um grupo de homens desconhecidos gritou em coro de seus assentos perto do piano. Eles deveriam ser novos clientes se não conheciam a história... "Quem é ele?" _

_"Conte-nos." Uma das poucas mulheres no estabelecimento pediu com um soluço, fazendo-se confortável no colo do marinheiro mais próximo, para o prazer e embaraço do dito homem. _

_"Mas, mas... Pessoal, por favor." Kagome riu levemente, apesar de ser obviamente forçado. "A maioria de vocês já sabe a história... E quem realmente quer ser entediado com o MEU conto, afinal?" _

_"EU!" Gritaram os homens, alguns dos quais observavam a jovem atendente com mais do que preocupação nos olhos. _

_"Por favor, Kagome." Miroku pediu do piano, onde seus dedos haviam se silenciado. Seu pequeno rabo de cavalo e os grandes olhos violeta brilharam com a crescente luz das estrelas que brilhava pela janela. "Você se sentirá melhor se contar a história. Eu vou até tocar a música para acompanhar, se te ajudar..." _

_"Bem..." A garota engoliu em seco, inconscientemente mexendo nervosamente no pingente em volta do pescoço. _

_"Ah, qual é..." O homem que havia entendido o problema dela primeiro falou novamente. "Alguém compre um conhaque para a Brandy e vamos ouvir a história dela." _

_"Bem, eu... Ah, tudo bem." Kagome cedeu suavemente, aceitando um pesado copo cheio de álcool que era passado a ela bruscamente. Assentiu para Miroku que, como se aproveitasse sua deixa, começou a teclar um som triste, cantando calmamente junto como se para diminuir o pavor da amiga. "Se vocês querem mesmo ouvi-la... Tudo começou alguns meses atrás, no último verão - logo depois que as últimas flores da primavera haviam caído das cerejeiras..." _

OoOoOoO

Obs.:

**Brandy **_significa "conhaque" em inglês._

**_Olá, pessoas!!!_**

**_Bem, esse é apenas o prólogo. Os outros capítulos são bem maiores e já estão todos traduzidos! Considerem isso um presente meu de aniversário para vocês! (Mesmo que o aniversário seja meu...)_**

_**Agradeço **Tici **que está revisando toda a fic! Assim que ela me entregar o resto poderei postar aqui para vocês. E **Maiden Of The Moon**, quem eu tive o prazer de conhecer quando pedi a autorização para esta tradução e que é uma ótima pessoa! Lissie, mesmo que você não esteja lendo... Obrigadinha!!! Espero que gostem, hein?**_

**_Comentem se valer o tempo de vocês._**

**_Bjks,_**

**_Bella_**


	2. Brandy

**Atenção:**

_Itálico - Presente_

Normal - Passado

_**Negrito e itálico - Canção de Miroku **_

**Sereias**

**(Mermaids: by Maiden of The Moon)**

**cap.1 - Brandy**

**_There's a port_**  
**_On a western bay  
And it serves  
A hundred ships a day  
Lonely sailors  
Pass the time away  
And talk about their homes_**

(Há um porto

Numa baía ocidental

E ele recebe

Cem navios por dia

Marinheiros solitários

Passando o tempo

E falando sobre seus lares)

"Brandy! Outra rodada de bebidas, amor!"_  
_  
"Já vai, senhor!"

"Ooo, droga! Brandy, querida! Tem alguma toalha? Kyo derramou bebida em si mesmo de novo... Cara desajeitado..."

"Em um segundo." A alegre garçonete de olhos acinzentados cantarolou enquanto equilibrava duas bandejas prateadas com habilidade, sorrindo para os marinheiros à sua volta enquanto a doce luz do sol de início de verão se derramava através das pequenas janelas da tavernas. "Espere só um momento!"

**_And there's a girl  
In this harbor town  
And she works  
Laying whiskey down  
They say "Brandy,  
Fetch another round"  
She serves them whisky and wine_**

(E há uma garota

Nessa cidade à beira-mar

E ela trabalha

Servindo uísque a quem chegar

Eles dizem "Brandy,

Mais uma rodada"

Ela serve a eles uísque e vinho)

"Deus, está ficando cheio de novo." Sango suspirou enquanto passava a mão na testa suada, correndo pela porta da cozinha com dois enormes pedidos de atum fumegante. "O gelo do inverno deve ter derretido." 

"Certamente é o que parece. "Kikyo sorriu um pouco enquanto ela, também, caminhou vacilante para fora da cozinha - mas ela só carregava quatro canecas de cerveja nas mãos. "Mas oras! O que são algumas pessoas a mais? Deixa o lugar muito mais alegre, se me perguntar."

"Sim!" Kagome concordou com uma risada enquanto puxava um pano surrado de um gancho enferrujado e corria para um derramamento de vinho, seu cabelo trançado caindo por sobre o ombro esquerdo enquanto se ajoelhava para limpá-lo. Escolheu ignorar os olhar em sua parte traseira enquanto o balançava no ar para limpar a bagunça.

Ela estava de muito bom humor para deixar marinheiros pervertidos acabarem com seus nervos. Afinal, o clima estava quente, os pássaros cantando, o negócio prosperando... Tudo parecia estranhamente perfeito - Era como se o próprio ar estivesse crepitando de energia e felicidade, com um segredo que ele queria contar.

"Brandy, um pouco mais de uísque se não se importa?"

"Mais um copo de rum aqui!"

"Claro!" Kagome sorriu alegremente, levantando-se e voltando apressada para seu lugar atrás do balcão, tirando algumas canecas limpas e colocando-as debaixo das respectivas torneiras de madeira. Ela cantarolou alegremente para si mesma baixinho enquanto Sango praguejava alto na cozinha (os sons de pratos quebrando e travessas acompanhando seus palavrões) e Kikyo estapeava Onigumo (o marinheiro que a perseguia persistentemente), do canto do bar. De novo.

Mas isso não importava.

De fato, Kagome estava tão feliz naquela manhã que ela nem gemeu (como normalmente faria) quando ouviu uma familiar voz, alta e ligeiramente irritante vir através das portas. Em vez disso, ela simplesmente tentou - e falhou - evitar a volta do _seu _persistente 'marinheiro perseguidor' - um homem que atendia pelo nome de Kouga.

"Kagome, querida!" O homem de olhos cor de gelo gritou feliz, trilhando atrás de Kagome como um cachorrinho enquanto ela ia de mesa a mesa, anotando os pedidos e entregando bebidas. "E como vai minha mulher hoje?"

"Eu não sou sua mulher, sr. Kouga." A garota lembrou o marinheiro suavemente, estapeando a mão ousada de outro cliente com humor. Ela lançou ao jovem pervertido um olhar gentil, mas de aviso, enquanto ele sorria sem graça. "Além disso, eu não gosto de marinheiros."

"Oh, essa é a minha Brandy!" Kouga suspirou sonhadoramente, mais distraído que nunca enquanto repentinamente pegava Kagome pelos ombros, girando-a e segurando suas mãos, fazendo-a derrubar a (graças a Deus vazia) bandeja barulhentamente. "Mais durona do que nunca!"

Kagome sentiu seu bom humor deslizar pelo mais fino dos entalhes. "Sr. Kouga, eu não sou sua." Ela repetiu firmemente. "Eu sou minha própria pessoa, obrigada."

"Oh, Brandy, você é tão adorável." O homem suspirou tão estupidamente que Sango, a qual assistia pelo espaço entre as portas da cozinha, se perguntou o que aconteceria primeiro: Kouga caindo no chão, inconsciente, ou o 'Folhas do Outono' ficar sem louça para quebrar na cabeça dele. "Que maravilhosa esposa você daria! Seus olhos - eles poderiam, de boa vontade, roubar do oceano um marinheiro como eu!"

Kagome sorriu impaciente, puxando as mãos do alcance dele. "Sim... Bem, obrigad..."

"Ei!" Miroku chamou do piano de repente, sua melodia anterior parando enquanto sua mente voltava à realidade. "Isso daria uma ótima canção!"

Alguns gemidos ecoaram nas paredes da taverna e o pianista fechou a cara, olhando indignado para os clientes - todos os quais estavam bem acostumados com as tentativas de Miroku com "composições." Afinal, quem poderia esquecer "Valsando no Convés" ou "Cão Molhado"? E ele ainda tinha que se redimir por "Patinho de Borracha no Furacão" e "Eu sou um Garoto do Mar Que Buzina." Não que ele não conseguisse tocar - era de longe o melhor pianista na cidade, ninguém podia negar.

Contanto que ele não escrevesse as músicas.

"É sério!" O homem insistiu com um sorriso, completamente imune aos comentários tossidos dos outros. "Eu aposto que encaixo isso numa música boa!"

"Ah, sai dessa!" Um capitão murchado zombou, a face velha tão enrugada que era difícil ver seus olhos. "Você vem tentando escrever uma letra decente há dez anos e não teve êxito ainda!"

"Bem eu nunca conseguirei se não tentar." Miroku sorriu, veemente, como sempre. Então começou a ignorar o resto da humanidade enquanto começou a testar as notas ao acaso, tentando achar um ritmo para as palavras de Kouga.

Enquanto isso, Kouga tentava achar um meio de penetrar o coração trancado de Kag.

"Vamos, só um encontro." Ele implorou, seguindo 'sua mulher' de volta para o bar e sentando em um dos velhos bancos enquanto ela limpava a parte de cima do balcão, pegando os copos vazios de cerveja e uísque. "É tudo que peço!"

"Sr. Kouga." Kagome suspirou cansada, olhando para ele por sobre o ombro enquanto suas mãos paravam de trabalhar. "Eu..."

"Ei! Se ele ganhar um encontro, então eu também quero!" Um marujo interrompeu casualmente com uma gargalhada, de uma mesa próxima. As mãos da garota se fecharam inconscientemente.

"Oo! E eu!"

"Eu também!"

"Não me esqueça!"

"E..."

"Desculpe, homens!" Kagome anunciou energicamente sobre o caos e barulho crescente, segurando sua irritação. "Mas eu NÃO vou sair com um marinheiro! Nunca!"

**_The sailors say "Brandy,_**  
**_You're a fine girl  
What a good wife  
You would be!  
Yeah, your eyes  
Could steal a sailor  
From the sea!"_**

(Os marinheiros dizem "Brandy,

Você é uma ótima garota

Que boa esposa

Você seria!

É, seus olhos

Poderiam roubar um marinheiro

Do mar!")

Essa firme constatação, para o desapontamento dos homens, acabou com a competição imediatamente. Então, com altos suspiros derrotados e alguns "Awwww"s, o resto dos marinheiros voltaram para suas bebidas e conversas enquanto Miroku exclamava em vitória, tendo encontrado a perfeita melodia e letra para encaixar as palavras de Kouga.

Não que alguém realmente se importasse.

Afinal, as 'vitórias' do pianista costumavam ser pequenas. ("O dia que Miroku realmente escrever uma boa canção," um garoto resmungava para o outro, " é o dia em que eu dançarei na praça da cidade em nada além de meus calções.")

"Agora, Kouga." Kagome limpou as mãos no avental, lançando ao marinheiro moreno um olhar indicador. "Eu realmente não tenho mais tempo para conversar hoje. Então talvez - se não for comprar nada - você deva ir...?"

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, deixando-o saber que não havia nenhuma dúvida naquilo.

Ele estufou as bochechas com ar dramaticamente, colocando as mãos nos quadris.

"Ah... Tudo bem..."

Com um tumulto suave ele começou a se arrastar lentamente até a porta da taverna - assim como fizera incontáveis vezes antes. Então, como sempre, uma idéia 'original' o acertou quando ele alcançou à porta. Virou-se com um grande sorriso para Kagome e gritou através do barulhento mar de cabeças:

"Se eu for, você sai comigo?"

"Não!" A garota respondeu sem nem mesmo desviar o olhar do prato que estava limpando, usando um pedaço torcido de pano. "Já te disse - Não estou interessada nem nunca considerarei ser cortejada por um marinheiro!"

"Que moral interessante a sua." Um homem riu da porta aberta - aquela pela qual Kouga deveria ter passado rapidamente quando ouviu o começo do discurso de rejeição já memorizado. "Estranho, não é mesmo, para uma garçonete de beira-mar...?"

Kag tentou seu máximo para não cerrar os dentes.

"Sim, verdade - mas por quê você deveria ter um problema com isso, Sr.---?

Sr..."

Ela franziu a testa ao perceber que essa era uma voz desconhecida - uma nova. Como ela não tinha notado...? Olhando para cima do trabalho que estava fazendo para observar esse novo cliente...

Ela se encontrou fitando, de olhos arregalados, o homem parado na porta. Um homem contornado pela luz brilhante do sol de verão. Ele...

Ele...

Era certamente estranho.

Ele usava uma simples calça marrom, uma blusa branca larga, um colete de couro e botas gastas salpicadas de prata para combinar com seu único brinco. Uma pistola brilhante descansava em seu quadril (ao lado de um pequeno saco do que só poderia ser presumido como 'valiosos') e um grosso manto marrom escuro estava amarrado em volta de seu pescoço.

Claro, isso tudo era padrão entre os homens do mar, mas então...

Seus olhos vagaram para o rosto dele.

Seu cabelo parecia o mais sedoso - e ele permitira que suas madeixas brilhantes ficassem longas. Muito longas. Insanamente longas, para um marinheiro. Mas ele mantinha-nas presas frouxamente com uma fita de veludo vermelho para que ficasse longe de seus olhos sempre. Seus olhos...

Falando dos orbes dele... Eram realmente dourados... Ou as emoções travessas escondidas neles os deixavam com essa aparência?

A mão de Kagome escorregou na louça. "Sr..."

"Sr...? Inuyasha, madame. Apenas Inuyasha." O novo marujo sorriu maliciosamente, notando com óbvia satisfação a temporária expressão abobada na face dela. "Esqueça o 'Sr'. Um simples mercador do mar como eu não tem necessidade de títulos respeitosos como esse."

A garçonete assentiu uma vez, seus olhos nunca deixando os do homem enquanto ela guardava o prato e o pano. "I... Inuyasha, então..."

00oo00oo00

_" 'Inuyasha'...?" Hojo repetiu lentamente, seus olhos se levantando um pouco enquanto tentava ler o nome no medalhão da menina. "É o que diz aí?"_

_"** Brandy,  
Wears a braided chain  
Made the finest silver from the north of Spain  
A locket  
That bares of the name  
Of a man that Brandy loved**"_

(Brandy

Usa uma corrente trançada

Feita da melhor prata do norte da Espanha

Um medalhão

Que guarda o nome

Do homem que Brandy amava)

_Miroku a todos respondeu em sua agora famosa melodia. _

Bem, não há sentido em tentar esconder...

"...Sim." Kagome suspirou tristemente, os dedos acariciando o pingente em forma de coração, lembrando-se das já memorizadas fendas e linhas gravadas que formava o único nome de seu marinheiro.

"Ah, Inuyasha..." Alguns dos ouvintes antigos assentiram, canecas pressionadas contra seus lábios enquanto assentiam sabiamente, deixando suas memórias do jovem rapaz voltarem. "Cara interessante, ele era..."

"É o que parece..." Uma mulher murmurou, a testa franzida enquanto tentava imaginar esse estranho e maravilhoso personagem da história de Brandy.

"Ele ainda está por aí?"

"Se você ouvir, Kyoko, estou certa de que descobriremos..."

"Os olhos dele eram cor de âmbar mesmo?"

"Ele era legal?"

"Eu me lembro de uma conversa que tive com ele, Yume..."

"Talvez ele parecesse cruel..."

"Pergunto-me quem nomeou a pobre criança..."

"Ele era esperto?"

_Kag permitiu, silenciosa, que seus clientes conversassem entre si, sem sentir necessidade de apressar o conto. De fato, ela gostava de pensar nessa pausa como uma chance de deixar tudo entrar - deixar sua mente levá-la de volta..._

_Levá-la de volta para quando... _

"Meu Inuyasha..." Ela sussurrou, segurando o precioso medalhão perto de seu coração, que ainda estava tão dolorido...Sentiu as mãos asseguradoras de Sango e Kikyo em seus ombros, pressionando-a silenciosamente a continuar quando o bar se calou mais uma vez.

00oo00oo00

**_He came  
On a summers day  
Bringing gifts  
From far away_**

(Ele veio

Num dia de verão

Trazendo presentes

De terras longínquas)

"Inuyasha..." Um homem exclamou suavemente quando o novo marinheiro entrou casualmente no 'Folhas do Outono', dirigindo-se ao balcão vazio. "Onde eu ouvi esse nome antes...?"

"Não sei... Suponho que você poderia comprar algo dele." O amigo deu de ombros, inclinando a cabeça para trás, para poder engolir as últimas gotas de sua bebida.

"Eu duvido, Kappuchi... Todos os marinheiros mercantes são secretamente piratas. Eu faria tudo menos apostar minha vida nisso."

"Bem, não sei então, Oni. Talvez você deva perguntar a ele se já se conhecem?" Kappuchi sugeriu um pouco alto.

"O quê? Sem essa!"

"Por quê não?" O segundo franziu a testa, confuso.

"PORQUE..." Oni exclamou exasperado, inclinando-se na frente e falando em um tom usado para se dirigir a uma criança. "Isso iria PROVOCÁ-LO. Por quê eu não simplesmente PEÇO para levar um tiro? É melhor deixar por isso mesmo."

"Mm... Acho que você tem razão." Kappuchi finalmente concordou, levando alguns momentos para pensar. "Ele parece bem perigoso, esse aí, não é? Dá para perceber só de olhar para ele! É fácil de ver, não percebe?"

"Sim... Talvez ele SEJA mesmo um pirata...?" O primeiro dos dois marinheiros refletiu em um 'sussurro' - um 'sussurro' que viajou rapidamente pelo salão, fazendo o dito 'pirata' girar os olhos em irritação antes de virar-se para encarar os fofoqueiros com um olhar raivoso.

Eles se calaram imediatamente quando ele se aproximou, suas botas batendo ameaçadoramente e suas narinas soltando fogo.

"Um _pirata...?" _Ele exclamou suavemente, parando perto da mesa da dupla. "...Keh...

Vocês acham...

Que eu sou um maldito _pirata...?_

**_Tolos!_**" Inuyasha cuspiu, falando tão alto e tão articuladamente que até mesmo Miroku parou de tocar para escutar. "Se eu fosse um pirata, vocês acham que eu estaria atraindo atenção para mim, entrando em um bar público?! Claro que não! Sabe... Eu naveguei até aqui acreditando que muitos homens nessa área fossem idiotas pomposos e supersticiosos que não sabiam quando um conto termina e a realidade começa... E devo dizer que vocês dois realmente não estão ajudando a provar que minhas suposições são falsas!"

Vendo que nenhum deles tinha muita certeza do que esse cara esquisito 'Inuyasha' havia proclamado (mas ambos tinham a leve impressão que ele estava zangado), apenas assentiram timidamente às palavras dele, olhos arregalados e as cadeiras quase pressionadas contra a parede. E, como vários esperavam secretamente, assim que Inu virou-se, Kappuchi e Oni rapidamente jogaram algumas moedas na mesa antes de correrem por suas vidas.

Um longo silêncio pairou no ambiente.

Kagome não pode evitar lançar um olhar frio a Inuyasha enquanto ele fazia seu caminho até o balcão, largando-se confortavelmente em um dos bancos, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Sabe..." Ela repreendeu levemente, deslizando até ele enquanto limpavam o interior de uma caneca suja. "Se você não puder se comportar, eu vou ter que te chutar daqui."

Chutá-lo...? Ótimo.

Vendo que a Brandy deles já estava tomando conta do intruso, todos decidiram voltar aos seus negócios anteriores - beber e fofocar - sem ligar muito. Contanto, eles não se importaram em tentar esconder os pequenos olhares lançados sobre seus ombros ocasionalmente, como se tentassem determinar a verdadeira natureza desse Inuyasha.

Ambos Kag e Inu escolheram ignorá-los, a ponto de quase esquecerem que estavam em público.

O marinheiro lançou à garota um sorriso diabólico por sobre sua carteira, a qual ele pegara momentos antes, enquanto ela o censurava friamente. "Chutar-me? Você não faria isso a um cliente que paga bem, faria...?"

"Hmm..." Kag fingiu pensar no assunto, observando o homem folhear as incontáveis notas de dinheiro estrangeiro em disfarçada surpresa. "Sim, eu faria."

"Awww, bem, isso não é muito gentil da sua parte...?" Ele fez "beicinho", mas sua voz quase marota travou e terminou com uma pergunta, sua testa se enrugando ligeiramente como se estivesse tentando pensar em algo. "Diga, você me disse seu no----?"

"Brandy, queriiiiiida!" Um homem de meia idade, bem arrumado e de cara vermelha, chamou de repente, bêbado, os braços em volta de duas moças em vestes sumárias, que riam. "Mais tequilllllla, porrr favorrrr!"

"Você já bebeu o suficiente por hoje, Sr. Daniels. "Kagome anunciou de volta com um sorriso pouco doce. Sim, o bom humor dela estava desaparecendo rapidamente, embora ela não soubesse se podia chamar aquilo de bom humor ainda. "Estou certa de que essas jovenzinhas têm que ir para casa, também. Já deve ter passado do horário de elas irem para a cama."

"...É Brandy, então?" Inuyasha perguntou distraidamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha à cena acontecendo diante de si. Uma cena que consistia em um homem de uns quarenta anos sendo carregado pelos ombros por duas jovenzinhas para foras do 'Folhas do Outono'. 

... Sem comentários.

"A garota rapidamente olhou para longe da outra mesa, fitando os olhos dourados do novo marinheiro enquanto ele girava-se sutilmente e pegava uma caneca limpa. Depois de um segundo ele segurou o recipiente dando de ombro, silenciosamente dizendo que não se importava com o que ela o enchesse. Somente então ele pressionou sua questão não respondida. Pressionou com tanta força que a garçonete pulou. "..._Então_?"

"Huh? Você disse alguma coisa?" Ela inquiriu, soando meio cansada. Tudo que a segurava na tranqüilidade desapareceu quando Miroku exclamou feliz, evidentemente tendo achado um ritmo perfeito para acompanhar outra de suas letras. Os clientes demonstraram seu excitamento a isso jogando pedaços de pão, queijo e peixe no piano.

E, claro, tinha que ser a vez DELA de limpar a pista de dança esta noite...

Revoltante.

"Brandy - esse _é _o seu nome...?" O homem repetiu, pronunciando cada sílaba cuidadosamente, então assim ela poderia entendê-lo. Ela lançou a ele um olhar murcho e teve que lutar para não sorrir quando ele riu jovialmente.

"Não, não é." Ela respondeu simplesmente, servindo cerveja na caneca dele.

"Viu? Era tudo o que você tinha que diz... huh?" Ele piscou surpreso. "Não é?"

"Não, é Kagome. 'Brandy' é só um apelido." Ela sorriu ligeiramente enquanto olhava para longe pelas janelas, observando o mar brilhar no horizonte, rodeado de penhascos, montanhas, árvores; salpicado com casas, lojas, carruagens - e esfarrapado com grandes e sujas estradas. "Quando eu inaugurei esse bar, só tinha uma bebida alcoólica."

"Conhaque." Inuyasha completou, sorrindo marotamente e traçando o aro da caneca com o dedo.

"Sim." Kag assentiu com uma expressão nostálgica nos olhos, diversão brincando em seus lábios enquanto lentamente virava-se para o homem diante de si. "E por alguma razão, os homens começaram a me chamar de Brandy. E pegou. Só isso."

"Hmmm... Uma história um tanto decepcionante por trás de tão tentador apelido." O homem murmurou depois de alguns segundos de "profundo pensamento", olhando para a garçonete. "Eu teria pensado que tem mais a ver com... Eu não sei, o seu sabor, vamos dizer. Ou o fato de que você é positivamente viciante...?"

Kagome corou ligeiramente, mas com uma graciosidade habitual escondeu o fato muito bem. "'Sabor'? 'Positivamente viciante'? Isso soa como se você falasse por experiência." Ela sorriu astutamente para ele antes de virar-se, jogando o pano sobre o ombro e deslizando até o caixa - balançando o quadril um pouco mais do que o normal.

"Bem, eu obviamente não tenho." O homem admitiu, dando de ombros e esticando-se preguiçosamente - levantando os braços sobre a cabeça enquanto inclinava-se para trás ligeiramente. "Mas com certeza gostaria de ter."

Kagome virou o rosto já muito rosado para ele, balançando a cabeça e mostrando a língua brevemente enquanto Inuyasha a presenteava com uma piscada cordial.

Mas quando ela se virou para contar os ganhos do dia, sentiu os olhos do marinheiro demorarem-se nela.

Demorarem por um bom tempo...

**00oo00oo00oo00oo0000oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

(** N/T: Brandy é conhaque em inglês. Aqui Inuyasha faz uma comparação com o apelido e a razão dele.)**

**Olá!**

**Gente, MUITO obrigada pela atenção de todos que deixaram reviews e msm de quem n deixou, obrigada por ler a fic! **

**Alexandra: **_Olá! Obrigada pela review, mas não é meu aniversário! Desculpe a confusão, esqueci de citar que meu aniversário é no dia 3 de setembro. Mas obrigada pela opinião. Espero que goste deste cap! Bjks._

**Lulu: **_Maninha! Obrigada pela review! (Mesmo eu tendo te obrigado a ler... XDDD) Bjks._

**Sou Mais Eu: **_Olá! Obrigada pela review! Adorei! Mas... tem um detalhe... Meu aniversário eh soh em setembro! Dia 3. Desculpe a confusão. Bjks._

**Bianca Himura: **_Sim, sim! Mais uma! Eu não me canso msm... XDDD Espero que goste do resto. Com certeza o prólogo é a parte mais chata. Sua review foi a escolhida por mim pra ser enviada pra Maiden Of The Moon. Ela gostou muito. Obrigada pela opinião. Bjks._

**AgomeVS: **_A Kagome é a Brandy. É o apelido dela. Neste capítulo eu expliquei. Já entendeu agora? Espero que sim. Bjks._

**Condinhu: **_Olá, Cond! Obrigada por ler a história, mesmo que você n seja chegado nesse tipo de coisa. Valeuzão. Bjks._

**LP Vany-chan: **_Olá! __Obrigada pela sua review! Garanto que esta fic eh ótima! Espero que goste. Bjks._

**Dark-Sofy: **_Eu entendo. De qualquer forma, só de você marcar sua presença é o bastante para mim! E posso te adiantar os caps se vc deixar review msm assim! XDDDD Mas n acostuma, hein? Bjks._

**Tici-chan: **_Hohoho... __Obrigada msm por estar revisando. Fico feliz que esteja gostando tb, eu adorei qdo li! Bjks e obrigada por deixar review msm tendo lido._

**Akane Tendou: **_O prólogo foi pequeno, mas esse capítulo e o 3 compensam, com certeza. Este tem 12 pgs e o 3 tem mais de 20. XDDD Sim, a original em inglês tem 6 caps e quase 400 reviews. É uma fic mto boa. Obrigada pela review. Bjks._

**Gushi: **_Artis, querida! Obrigada por aparecer! Fico grata por vc n ter esquecido de mim! Hehe. Pd deixar, vou escolher outra fic boa pra traduzir logo! Me aguarde! XDDDDD Bjks._

**Deixem suas opiniões e dúvidas. Ficarei feliz em responder a todas. Obrigada por TUDO! **

**Bjks,**

**Bella**


	3. A beleza do oceano

**Atenção:**

_Itálico - Presente_

Normal - Passado

_**Negrito e Itálico - Canção do Miroku**_

**Sereias**

**(Mermaids by Maiden of the Moon)**

**cap.2 - A beleza do oceano**

Aliviada, Kagome suspirou silenciosamente, enquanto virava a chave na porta lentamente e trancava o 'Folhas do Outono' pelo resto da noite. 'Graças a Deus...' Ela não pôde evitar pensar enquanto, cansada, acenava para Kikyo e Sango, que riam e conversavam enquanto caminhavam em direção às suas casas, perto da praia. 'Ai, que sono...'

Fechando os olhos e encostando-se na porta por um momento a garota respirou fundo, segurando o ar doce, mas ao mesmo tempo salgado em seus pulmões por um momento antes de expirar.

"Exausta?"

Os olhos de Kag abriram-se automaticamente, o coração quase parando. "O qu-?!" Ela arfou, ficando ereta e olhando para sua direita, na profundeza das sombras das ruas próximas. E lá, na escuridão, um fio de luz lunar iluminou uma brilhante cabeça de cabelos prateados. "Você..."

Inuyasha deu um passo para a luz da lua com um pequeno sorriso na face, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. "Eu. E olá para você também, Brandy."

Kagome apenas piscou para ele, lutando para manter longe de si o calor que subia pelo pescoço e manchava suas bochechas. "O que você faz aqui ainda, Sr. - er - Inuyasha? Eu pensei que tinha ido embora uma hora atrás - com todos os outros clientes, na hora da limpeza!"

O homem deu de ombros indiferentemente e aproximou-se mais, o sorriso aumentando um pouco. "Imaginei que você fosse precisar de companhia depois de fechar. É perigoso para uma mulher tão linda ficar vagando nas ruas sozinha tão tarde da noite. Quem sabe que tipo de marinheiro violento e transtornado você pode encontrar à espreita nos becos?" Ele deu uma piscadela e ofereceu o braço, parecendo um tanto cavalheiresco sob o brilho das estrelas e do distante farol.

Kagome engoliu em seco, um pouco receosa pela pressa com que as coisas estavam acontecendo. Esse marinheiro tinha simplesmente aparecido do nada naquela manhã e já parecia se sentir em casa naquela pequena cidade litorânea. Ele estava dando em cima dela, pelo amor de São Pedro!

Dando em cima dela...

Ela deveria apenas dar um fora nele, assim como fazia com todos os outros.

"Muito obrigada pela oferta, Inuyasha." Ela começou brevemente, a língua umedecendo os secos lábios rosados enquanto um nevoeiro pairava perto das docas distantes. Algumas das fracas luzes das lojas à volta deles se apagaram também. "Mas..."

"Mas...?" O marinheiro repetiu, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando a voz dela travou. "Mas o quê?"

Kagome engoliu em seco.

Mas...

Mas...

Então ela franziu a testa ligeiramente.

Boa pergunta - Mas _o quê_?

Nem mesmo ela podia pensar em uma boa resposta.

Maldição.

"Mas...eu...uh... bem, eu estou... er..."

Ele riu, cruzou os braços levemente sobre o peito e lançou a ela um olhar frio. "Mas eu sou um marinheiro e você se recusa a ser cortejada por um?"

Ah, sim. Isso mesmo.

"É." Kag assentiu brevemente, recuperando a compostura temporariamente perdida enquanto colocava as chaves no bolso do avental e começava a caminhar estrada abaixo, passando por Inuyasha.

Qualquer coisa que o fizesse ir embo---

"Bem, isso é adorável." Ele anunciou por trás dela, colocando as mãos de volta nos bolsas enquanto ela desacelerava subconscientemente. "Mas eu não estou pedindo para você se casar comigo. Só estou perguntando se gostaria de um pouco de companhia."

. . . 

A garota parou completamente, olhando para o horizonte enquanto algumas lanternas se acendiam nas entradas das casas próximas. Ela ouviu passos se aproximando e virou-se, mordendo o lábio quando Inuyasha sorriu, mais uma vez oferecendo o braço.

E dessa vez, ela aceitou.

"Então, o que você faz, exatamente?" 

"Eu sou um mercador do mar." Inuyasha explicou enquanto eles andavam pela noite fria, distanciando-se do oceano e penetrando no subúrbio da pequena cidade, onde prédios de três andares elevavam-se nas estradas de tijolo. "Eu navego de porto em porto pelo mundo inteiro, trocando mercadorias. É bem interessante. Já estive em pelo menos cem países diferentes e ainda vejo lugares novos de vez em quando."

"Parece adorável." Kagome admitiu, inconscientemente segurando o braço dele com mais firmeza, descansando a cabeça contra seu ombro musculoso. Ele tinha cheiro de sal marinho e pinho... Talvez um pouco de canela. "Mas um pouco solitário, se me perguntarem."

"Hm? Como?" O homem inquiriu, olhando para a garçonete com uma expressão ligeiramente divertida.

"Bem, você não sente saudades de amigos ou família que ficaram para trás? Viajando tanto mal deixa tempo sobrando para eles..." A voz dela ficou estranhamente quieta e os olhos pareciam apagados enquanto, por alguma razão, o aperto acalorado no braço dele desapareceu. Inuyasha estava naturalmente confuso pela repentina mudança de humor. "Tenho certeza que há pessoas que sentem a _sua _falta." Ela continuou, soando um pouco fria enquanto se soltava completamente, cruzando os braços firmemente e pendendo a cabeça, enquanto acelerava.

O que há com ela?

"Não, não há." Ele assegurou, aumentando os passos para acompanhar a garota. "Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha nove anos e não tenho amigos de verdade lá. Agora, qual é o seu problema?" Piscou inocentemente quando Kag lançou a ele um olhar irritado, mas a frieza que cobria os olhos tempestuosos parecia estar sumindo, agora que o assunto mudava. "Você conhece alguém que está no oceano?"

"... Conhecia." Ela corrigiu discretamente antes de balançar a cabeça e sorrir levemente. "Perdão, assunto difícil."

"Não." Ele franziu a testa, pegando o braço dela quando começou a se virar. "Diga-me. Por favor?" Ela observou-o pelo canto do olho por um momento, sem dizer nada, então suspirou.

"Meu pai." Ela grunhiu, abaixando os braços enquanto elevava o rosto para os céus. "Ele era um marinheiro. Deixava minha mãe, meu irmão e a mim tão freqüentemente que eu mal o conhecia. E agora..."

Inuyasha estremeceu ligeiramente. "Sinto muito."

"Mmm" Kag balançou a cabeça violentamente. "Não é sua culpa."

Mas de alguma forma, ele achava que era... Se não apenas por perguntar. Então, em vez de pressionar mais alguma conversa, ele apenas envolveu-a em seus braços, deixando-a descansar a cabeça contra seu antebraço enquanto caminhavam lentamente em direção à casa dela.

Kagome sorriu largamente enquanto corria para o trabalho, respirando o ar enevoado do começo do dia enquanto a manhã dourada brilhava no oceano, os gritos alegres das gaivotas ecoando pelo céu infinito. Ela não entendia por quê se sentia tão bem naquela manhã - por quê seus lábios não conseguiam parar de sorrir. Por quê sua mente continuava mostrando a noite passada - seu ombro ainda formigando aonde ELE a tocara... 

A garota pressionou a mão contra a boca, segurando uma risadinha quando outro rubor tingiu suas bochechas.

Mas então ela parou, piscando, enquanto chegava ao 'Folhas do Outono'.

Espere...

O que diabos ela estava fazendo?

'O que há de ERRADO comigo?'

A outra mão subiu para o rosto quando ela percebeu o que se passava. "Não!" Ela sibilou para si mesma. "Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! Eu _não _tenho uma queda por um marinheiro! Eu _não _estou a fim de um marinheiro! Não! Nada de _quedas_!"

"Isso parece negação."

Maldito seja o coração dela - acelerando de novo!

"Inuyasha!" Ela ficou boquiaberta, girando-se para ver Inuyasha contemplando-a, mais uma vez esperando no beco à direita da taverna. Ele curvou-se ligeiramente em cumprimento, alargando um sorriso ao ver Kagome sorrir levemente. "Se não parar de fazer isso, eu vou sofrer de um ataque do coração!"

"Para mim parece que você já tem. " Ele implicou. "Mas de um tipo diferente." Moveu as sobrancelhas quando a garota ruborizou mais uma vez.

"Você ouviu...?"

"Como não poderia? Eu estava a dois passos de distância."

"Humph," Ela bufou, tirando as chaves do avental e colocando na fechadura. "Bem, não é do seu interesse, então eu ficaria muito grata se não ficasse ouvindo minhas conversas pessoais com..."

"Você?"

"É, comigo."

O marinheiro girou os olhos e seguiu a garçonete, colocando o casaco em um dos bancos perto do bar. "Se me permite dizer, Brandy, você parece ter um problema de verdade."

"Como é?!" Kagome rebateu, irritada, desviando o olhar de seu trabalho naquele momento – tirar todas as cadeiras de cima das mesas e colocá-las no chão - para fitá-lo. "O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer," Inuyasha elaborou, valsando até Kagome e pegando as pernas opostas da cadeira que ela segurava. "que faz mal à sua saúde odiar todos os marinheiros só porque seu pai te abandonou."

Os orbes azuis dela se estreitaram perigosamente e ela soltou a cadeira de súbito.

O homem engoliu em seco mentalmente e seus olhos se arregalaram. Uh oh... 'Talvez eu não devesse ter dito isso...'

"Não é isso!" Ela cuspiu venenosamente, correndo para trás do balcão em fúria e enterrando o rosto nas mãos. "Não é nada disso!"

"...O que é então?" Inuyasha não pôde evitar pressioná-la, sentando-se num banco de novo.

. . . 

Kagome suspirou, espiando-o por entre os dedos. "Eu me meti nessa, não é?"

Ele mostrou a ela um pequeno sorriso. "Com certeza."

"...Meu pai..." ela entrelaçou os dedos, descansando o queixo sobre eles enquanto olhava para fora da janela, seus olhos voando pelo mar distante. "Meu pai...

Ele não nos abandonou. Ele... Ele morreu em uma tempestade." Ela engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos para não encarar Inuyasha. "Ele... seu navio... toda a tripulação e mercadorias... Ele naufragou em questão de minutos. Minha mãe - ela ficou arrasada. Quase morreu também, naquele dia... Então...

Eu jurei que nunca, nunca iria para o oceano novamente. Nunca nem o tocaria. E nunca, nunca me casaria com um marinheiro." Ela riu tristemente, se endireitando. "Não quero fazer meus filhos passarem pela mesma dor que eu passei. Além disso..." Ela adicionou com um fungo abafado. "Todos os marinheiros são voláteis."

Mudança interessante de razão... e humor.

"Voláteis...?" O homem repetiu suavemente, um toque de humor em sua voz enquanto a garota recuperava a postura. "Por quê diz isso?" 

"Bem, eles dizem que te amam." Kagome explicou, enxugando os olhos enquanto pegava o pano e começava a limpar o balcão. "E eles continuam te dizendo isso, todos os dias... Até que acham sua sereia."

Inuyasha piscou, estupefato. "Sua... sereia?"

"Bem, claro." Kagome deu de ombros, como se fosse óbvio. "Não é isso que todos os marinheiros procuram? Nunca ouviu as histórias? Todo homem do mar quer achar uma mulher metade peixe, bela e cheia de curvas, para nadar com ela pelo resto de suas vidas, não é?"

O marinheiro observou-a sem expressão alguma por alguns momentos e então riu levemente. "Acho que sim..."

"Então, você entende agora?" A garçonete perguntou suavemente, agindo como se eles tivessem finalizado uma conversa casual sobre o tempo. "Por quê eu não quero um marinheiro e não gosto do mar?"

Inuyasha assentiu silenciosamente, mas então um pensamento o atingiu. "Espere um segundo... Se você odeia o oceano tanto assim, por quê vive aqui?" Ele franziu a testa ligeiramente, incapaz de ver a conexão. "Por quê simplesmente não se muda?"

"Eu fiquei pela minha mãe." Kagome sorriu, virando-se momentaneamente para pegar algumas canecas. "Ela precisava de alguém por perto. Negava-se a partir, esta era sua casa. E quando ela morreu passou a ser a minha também. Tenho amigos, um negócio... Não posso simplesmente me mudar porque é perto do mar. Além disso..." Ela adicionou, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar e sorriu para ele. "Eu gosto de observá-lo de longe. A vista é muito bonita, não é?"

"...Sim." O marinheiro concordou suavemente, apesar de seus olhos não observarem a janela. "Muito, muito bonita."

"Inuyasha?"

"Sim?"

"Conte-me sobre ele."

O mercador tinha uma expressão confusa, sem ter a mínima idéia do que ela estava perguntando. "Perdão?"

"Conte-me sobre o oceano, sobre seu trabalho." Ela pressionou, se apoiando nas mãos e sorrindo para ele, passando-lhe uma caneca de água enquanto pegava uma para si. "Parece fantástico."

Ele sorriu para ela por sobre o aro da caneca. "Você nem faz idéia..."

-------00--------

**Alexandra: **Pois é... Está pertinho. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada pela review e pelo parabéns! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bjks.

**Juli-chan: **A letra de Brandy é linda, né? Mas o ritmo não é tão legal... Ainda sim, gostei da escolha da Maiden of The Moon. Inuyasha está cada vez mais provocante... Vamos ver no que isso vai dar. XDD Bjks.

**Sou Mais Eu: **Oras, como vou atualizar mais rápido que uma semana por capítulo? Eu acho que está bom demais... De qualquer forma, espero que tenha valido a pena a espera. Bjks.

**Tici: **Non esquenta, fofa! Ainda há tempo, ainda há tempo. Obrigada pela revisão mais uma vez. Kissus.

**Bianca Himura: **Mostrei sua review para a Maiden of The Moon! Tem um pequeno comentário no fim das notas, dê uma olhada. Quanto às suas perguntas... Terá que ver pra saber! Hohohoho. Bjks.

**Sofy: **Olá menina! Eu preciso dizer uma coisa antes de tudo! Non, nada de dar em cima da Kikyou! Mas quanto às circunstâncias... Terá que ir descobrindo. Depois vou te mostrar os capítulos pra vc matar sua curiosidade! XDDD Mostrei sua review pra Maiden of The Moon tb. Dê uma olhadinha no fim das notas. Bjks.

**Yoshino: **Dê uma olhadinha no fim das notas, a Maiden of The Moon comentou sua review. Adorei, fico muito lisonjeada com seus elogios! Espero que tenha gostado deste cap tb. Bjks.

**Juliana-chan: **Sesshy... Sesshy... Hohoho, vai ter que ler pra ver. XDDDDD Obrigada pela review. Bjks.

**CaHh Kinomoto: **Inuyasha foi um bocado obsceno, nhe? Mas se bem que a Kag gostou... Hehehe... Obrigada pela review, msm atrasada. XDDD Bjks.

**T.M Kotoro: **Obrigada pela sua review, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da tradução. Fico lisonjeada com seus cumprimentos. Bjks.

**Akane Tendou: **Hahahaha! Inteligente? Inu tah mais pra espertinho q inteligente.Ele é safado... O danadinho... XD E não, eu disse o 3 sem contar com o prólogo. É próximo que tem mais de 20 pgs. Obrigada pela review. Bjks.

**Comentário da Maiden of The Moon: **

**#chegando e acenando# **Posso deixar um comentário para eles? **#Bella assentindo com a cabeça# **Posso? Legal! Eu gostaria de dizer:

_Obrigada pelos comentários adoráveis! Eu gostei muito deles! Yoshino-san, você tem razão. Bella-chan é uma ótima tradutora, não De qualquer forma, todas as suas perguntas serão respondidas nos capítulos futuros, então... Acho que vou calar a boca agora! Obrigada por lerem e espero que continuem aproveitando Sereias. Beijos._

**Obrigada por lerem e deixem reviews!**

**Bjks,**

**Bella**


	4. Compreensões e Confrontos

**Atenção:**

_Itálico - Presente_

Normal - Passado

**_Negrito e Itálico - Canção do Miroku_**

**Sereias **

**(Mermaids by Maiden of the Moon)**

**cap.3 - Compreensões e confrontos**

"Sango, eu estou saindo mais cedo!" Kag anunciou alegremente enquanto andava apressadamente pela cozinha, jogando louça suja na pia para ser lavada depois e guardando as limpas nos armários, de qualquer jeito . O lugar já estava a maior confusão, ela pensou, o que é mais um pouco?

"_O quê?_" A garota de cabelos castanhos piscou confusa quando o borrão em alta velocidade que era Brandy passou por ela mais uma vez. "Mas mal é hora de fechar!"

"Eu sei!" Ela cantarolou, girando algumas vezes antes de olhar rapidamente para fora da janela. Com um leve aceno para alguém que ela provavelmente viu no escuro, começou a tirar o avental do uniforme e pegou seu casaco. "Mas dá na mesma. Negócio urgente!"

"Oh. Tudo bem. _Certo..._" Sango murmurou lentamente enquanto Kagome corria pelas portas do fundo com um rápido 'boa noite'. 'Negócio urgente uma _ova... _O que está aprontando? Ela teve 'negócios urgentes' toda noite pelas últimas duas semanas...'

Com um suspiro e balançando a cabeça, a garota tirou o assunto da mente, pegando uma vassoura quando Kikyo entrou. "Você viu o Inuyasha?" Ela inquiriu, fazendo beicinho com os lábios cheios de batom. "Eu saí para achar umas frutas, disse que já voltaria e então ele já tinha partido."

"Não sei." Sango respondeu honestamente, empurrando a pilha de sujeira que sua vassoura juntara para debaixo de um tapete já cheio. (Você poderia ver quem estava fazendo a limpeza nos dias anteriores.) "Mas eu te digo se o vir."

"Mmm." A garçonete de cabelos cor de ébano respondeu inteligentemente antes de suspirar, seus olhos ficando - bem - sonhadores. "Oh... não importa. Eu o verei amanhã, mesmo..." Ela deu uma risadinha, colocando as mãos no coração.

"Er... Faça isso."

Com um sorriso feliz (que parecia um pouco estranho no rosto dela), Kikyo saiu do cômodo, deixando Sango para fazer o resto da limpeza sozinha.

"Oh... _droga._" A garçonete restante suspirou, voltando sua atenção para o tapete, que nem podia tocar mais o chão, graças a tanta poeira junta.

Aquela seria uma longa noite.

------------------

'Boba... Estúpida...' A garota de mechas marrons resmungou mentalmente enquanto esfregava a louça suja, o cabelo caindo no rosto. 'Por quê ninguém está ficando até mais tarde? Deus! Quero dizer, sério... E o silêncio fica tão incômodo depois de um tem--!'

Sango pulou assustada, girando-se surpresa quando ouviu algo estranho - uma melodia tocando. Uma melodia improvisada que vinha do salão principal - o piano. "Miroku...?" Ela ofegou, chocada enquanto derrubava o pano no chão. O que ele estava fazendo ali? 'Não deveria estar em casa, como todo mundo?' Ela se perguntou, caminhando até a porta da cozinha. 'O que ele está tramando...?' Com um franzir de testa pensativo, ela colocou a cabeça para fora das portas...

Para ver o pianista, testa franzida em concentração, inclinado sobre uns rabiscos.

... Bem, pelo menos ele não estava _roubando _nada.

Balançando a cabeça ela virou-se tentando se focar nas tarefas que queria completar, mas logo descobriu que sua curiosidade tinha outros planos para ela.

'O que ele está escrevendo...? É mais música? Está fazendo outra tentativa em compor?' Amaldiçoando-se por se importar, ela girou mais uma vez e saiu da cozinha a passos fortes (apenas para deixá-lo saber que ela estava ali), parando na frente do piano. Miroku se assustou quando os passos altos o acordaram de seu transe. "Huh..." Ele murmurou inteligentemente antes de olhar para cima. "Oh!" Ele sorriu quando Sango o fitou. "Olá! Não sabia que tinha mais alguém aqui."

"Nem eu." Ela respondeu, entrelaçando os dedos e colocando-os em cima do piano, descansando o queixo nas mãos. "O que está fazendo?"

Ele deu de ombros, largando a caneta. "Eu não tenho um piano em casa, então às vezes fico até mais tarde para praticar. Você?"

"É minha vez de limpar o bar hoje, então tenho tarefas extras." 'Isso e todo mundo saiu antes de completar as suas...'

"Oh."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, Miroku desviando o olhar enquanto -quase timidamente - apertava algumas teclas e Sango mordendo o lábio inferior. 'Tudo bem...' Ela começou a dizer para si mesma. 'Você sabe o que ele está fazendo... Diga tchau e volta a trabalhar.'

Mas, não importa o quanto ela se forçasse - não queria trabalhar. 'Oh... Quem liga para tarefas. Nem são _minhas _mesmo.' Então, em vez disso, ela tentou outra coisa. Fazer outra pergunta.

'Terminou alguma música recentemente?"

"Não." Ele suspirou, como se estivesse irritado consigo mesmo. "Nada de que possa me orgulhar... Eu simplesmente não consigo fazer nada sair direito. Acho que estou sofrendo um bloqueio de escritor dos piores..."

"Talvez você esteja se esforçando demais." Ela sugeriu. Ele lançou a ela um olhar seco. "Não, sério." Ela insistiu. "Veja." Endireitou-se e pegou uma gaita prateada no avental. Levando-a para os lábios, começou a soprar um ritmo calmo. A doce melodia encheu o salão por um momento ou dois e ela parou de repente. "Vê? Eu não pensei nela, apenas vim com alguma coisa e saiu legal."

No entanto, o sorriso da garota se apagou quando ela percebeu que Miroku não estava prestando atenção. Em vez disso, ele estava simplesmente fitando Sango com um meio sorriso na face. "Você toca gaita?"

"... E daí?" Ela piscou, guardando o instrumento. "Eu não vejo por quê isso é relevante."

"Não é." O homem concordou com uma expressão abobada na face. "Eu só não sabia disso."

"Há muito sobre mim que você não sabe." A garota fungou, sentando-se na ponta de uma mesa perto dele. Os olhos de Miroku ficaram nela o tempo todo e, para seu constrangimento, ela sentiu a nuca formigar com calor.

"Eu duvido." Ele riu. "Talvez eu não soubesse disso, mas não há muito mais que eu não saiba. Eu te conheço desde o primário!"

"Pois saiba que tem muita coisa que eu não te conto." Ela respondeu arrogantemente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando para o pianista. "Coisas pessoais."

"Oh?" Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. "Como o quê?"

"Como meus sonhos, esperanças e sentimentos." Ela jogou a cabeça para trás com um ar desdenhoso. Então juntou as mãos e ficou de pé. "Agora, se me der licença..."

"Espere um segundo." Ele riu, pegando o braço dela antes que pudesse se mover. "Você não pode simplesmente começar uma conversa assim e sair no meio dela. Conte-me."

"Não!" Ela arfou, parecendo terrificada. "Se eu te contar, então saberá tudo sobre mim de novo."

Mas eu quero saber tudo sobre você." Ele sorriu, piscando jovialmente. As pontas das orelhas de Sango começaram a queimar e ela tirou o braço da mão dele.

"Muito bem." Ela suspirou, soando um pouco dolorida. Tinha se metido nessa... "Mas você tem que me contar coisas sobre você que eu não sei para compensar."

"Tem certeza que quer saber?" Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ela fez uma careta.

"Coisas APROPRIADAS que eu não sei." Ela elaborou.

"Aww. . ."

"Eu começo." Ela murmurou. "Quando eu era pequena, queria ser cantora. Ou talvez dançarina. Ou - não sei - qualquer coisa! E queria cantar ou dançar o qualquer coisa na frente de um grande público!"

"Como em um teatro?" Ele perguntou, cobrindo o teclado do piano e apoiando os cotovelos nele.

"Não - algo maior. Como a Brodway!" Ela exclamou com um brilho feliz e raro iluminando seu rosto. Mas então o brilho morreu. "No entanto... Aulas nessas matérias são caras - e viajar é mais ainda. Então, em vez disso, fiquei presa aqui... E quando Brandy começou este bar, decidi tentar. Pensei que, talvez, de vez em quando, pudesse me apresentar para os clientes e... Bem, você viu no que deu."

Miroku abriu a boca para fazer um comentário, tentar afastar a tristeza do rosto da garota, mas ela se animou antes que ele pudesse dizer algo. "Certo! Sua vez!"

"Huh? Oh... Bem..." Ele pensou por um momento, franzindo a testa. "Eu odeio o piano."

Sango se endireitou, um olhar chocado em sua face. "O quê?"

"Odiava." Ele se corrigiu. "Não odeio mais. Mas quando comecei a tocar eu detestava-o com todas as minhas forças. Preferia cantar ou tocar minha viola."

"...Você toca viola?"

"Oops!" Ele sorriu. "Acho que contei um segredinho, sem querer. Então você tem que dizer duas coisas na próxima!"

"O quê? Não é justo!"

"MUITO justo."

"Ahh, tudo bem." Sango resmungou. E na raiva, cometeu um erro."Eu sempre fiquei com ciúm--!"

Num instante ela percebeu o que estava dizendo e cortou-se com um ofego, tampando a boca com as mãos.

"Huh?" Miroku arqueou a sobrancelha, uma expressão surpresa tomando conta de seu rosto novamente. "O que foi isso?"

"Nada!" Ela retrucou, levantando-se rapidamente. "Eu tenho muito a fazer, então é melhor---!"

"Não, espere." Ele murmurou, levantando-se e bloqueando o caminho da garota para a cozinha, segurando seus pulsos. "Pode dizer. Eu prometo não rir."

Ela negou com a cabeça.

"Awww, qual é..." Ele cutucou-a gentilmente na lateral com uma mão, fazendo beiço. "Você sabe que quer meeeee contaaaar!" O olhar feio dela, cuidadosamente arrumado, começou a tremer enquanto um sorriso começava a surgir em seus lábios. "Por favoooooorrr?"

"Tudo bem." Ela suspirou com a voz cada vez mais suave a cada momento. "Eu disse..." Mas então ela terminou num murmúrio, fazendo o garoto piscar.

"Uh... Diga de novo?"

"Eu DISSE." Ela murmurou, um pouco irritada e desviando olhar quando o pianista sorriu para ela. "Eu disse que ficava com ciúmes quando você flertava e tocava outras garotas. Mesmo dizendo que não."

Miroku piscou mais uma vez, só que agora em surpresa.

"Feliz?!" Sango cuspiu, as mãos tremendo e as bochechas queimando."...Sim, na verdade." O homem ofegou. "Muito."

A garçonete pulou quando sentiu um dedo quente traçar a lateral de seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar para cima - olhando nos orbes coloridos de Miroku. Ela engoliu em seco, boquiaberta, batendo os cílios. "S... Sério...?"

"Mhm." Ele sorriu para ela; o sorriso charmoso que a fizera se apaixonar na época de escola. "De fato, estou tão feliz que vou até te contar um de meus segredos, apesar de ser sua vez, tecnicamente."

"Oh...?" A garota ofegou, prendendo a voz na garganta quando o homem se inclinou para frente, a boca roçando sua orelha.

"Eu te amo."

O coração de Sango parou e ela recuou, os olhos arregalados e o rosto inteiro pegando fogo. O homem diante de si simplesmente sorriu, inclinando a cabeça para o lado quando ela deu um gritinho---

E então se jogou nos braços dele, juntando seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"Posso pegar mais alguma coisa para você, Inu-chan?"

O marinheiro se esforçou ao máximo para não girar os olhos quando irritação o atingiu. "Não, Kikyo." Ele respondeu, mantendo a educada voz sem emoção alguma. "Mas obrigado."

"Oh." Ela parecia um pouco aborrecida, mas sorriu de qualquer forma. "Bem, dê-me um toque se pensar em algo, querido. Escutou?" Com isso (para o enorme prazer de Inuyasha), Kikyo saiu do colo dele, bateu os cílios (e a isso ele fez uma careta internamente) e entrou novamente na cozinha.

Mas antes que ele pudesse dar um suspiro de alívio, outra pessoa, que também queria sua total atenção, apareceu:

"Ah, _ali _está ele - ali está ele novamente!"

Inuyasha virou-se no banco do bar, a bebida ainda em sua mão quando um pequeno grupo de moradores da cidade e marinheiros entrava no 'Folhas do Outono'. "Cavalheiros." Ele cumprimentou casualmente, piscando para Kagome quando a viu do outro lado da taverna. Ela girou-se rapidamente quando ele o fez, mas o rubor em suas bochechas era evidente. "O que posso fazer por vocês?"

"Nada, nada." O líder do grupo sorriu e balançou uma mão, como se afastasse algum negócio. Seus olhos azul gelo brilharam. "Apenas pensamos que poderíamos nos juntar a você para uma bebida."

"Bem gentil da sua parte." O homem de cabelos prateados respondeu lentamente, sabendo muito bem que eles tinham intenção de brigar. E sabia muito bem o motivo.

"Posso pegar algo para vocês, homens?" Brandy perguntou com um sorriso enorme enquanto voltava para o balcão mais uma vez, o cabelo trançado sobre o ombro. "Vodka? Cerveja? Sake?"

Inuyasha lançou aos homens à sua volta alguns olhares discretos, de forma alguma perdendo as expressões apaixonadas em vários rostos. Ah, sim - ele sabia o motivo.

"Uma rodada de rum, amor. Faça do seu melhor tipo." O líder pediu, um sorriso sensual e insinuante no rosto.

"Claro, Sr. Kouga." Kagome assentiu, virando-se para entrar na cozinha.

"Ah... Ela não é a coisinha mais linda?" Kouga falou suavemente atrás dela, a mão no queixo enquanto ele e os outros homens a observavam. "Ela é minha mulher, você sabe."

"Mesmo? Conte-me." Inuyasha murmurou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Ela nunca te mencionou para mim.""Oh?! E ela fala com você freqüentemente, não é?" O homem moreno gargalhou, fazendo os outros à volta imitarem. (Mas apenas depois de alguns momentos de olhares esperançosos.)

"Eu não sei o que é tão engraçado sobre isso." O homem de olhos dourados deu de ombros, inclinando a cabeça para sugar o resto da cerveja. Deus - ou esse Kouga era o bastardo mais ridículo que ele já vira, ou -- não, ele era o bastardo mais ridículo que já vira.

"Meu camarada, é isso que é tão engraçado." Kouga riu, enxugando uma lágrima do olho. "Minha Brandy não é muito afeiçoada a marinheiros. De fato, eu sou o único que ela tolera - se é que você me entende, eh?"

_"Uh huh..." _O mercador zumbiu, o tom tão superior que o segundo marinheiro fechou a cara, sua expressão se tornando bem perigosa.

"O quê? Não acredita em mim?"

"Eu só conheço Kagome e, pelo que ela me contou, você não faz o tipo dela." Inuyasha deu de ombros,jogando algumas moedas na mesa enquanto empurrava a caneca vazia para longe. "Eu não disse que não acreditava **ou **achava que você estava mentindo."

Kouga abriu a boca para retrucar, mas naquele momento Kagome voltara, a bandeja cheia de rum nas mãos. "Aqui está, Sr. Kouga." Ela sorriu, antes de voltar sua atenção para Inu. "Gostaria de mais alguma coisa?"

"Sua atenção?" Ele ronronou timidamente, fazendo outro rubor manchar as bochechas de Brandy. Ela riu e bateu na mão dele levemente, gargalhando quando ele fingiu que doera. O homem de olhos azuis e seus companheiros observavam a interação com caras feias.

"Algo que você já não tenha?" Ela sorriu acaloradamente, inclinando-se para mais perto dele e escorando a cabeça nas mãos.

"Hmm... que tal uma dança?" Ele sugeriu, capturando a atenção de Miroku do piano. O pianista, que estava esperando por este -oh - tão - sutil sinal, assentiu, sabendo o que tinha que fazer (graças à grande gorjeta com instruções que recebera na noite anterior de Inuyasha. Hei, ele não era o único insinuante naquela taverna.).

"Nuh _uh." _Kagome negou com a cabeça, apesar de um sorriso ainda adornar o belo rosto. "Eu não sei como!"

"Bobagem!" O marinheiro brincou, pegando uma das mãos dela e levantando seu braço, passando as mãos ligadas por cima das cabeças daqueles sentados no bar e levando-a para a pista. "Se você não soubesse como dançar, então não colocaria uma pista de dança no meio desse lugar." Ele virou-se e trocou risinhos com Miroku. "Algo especial para tocar para nós?"

"Ora, sim, de fato, eu tenho." O pianista sorriu. (Alguns gemidos ecoaram das mesas próximas). "Sango e eu escrevemos esta pequena música ontem à noite e eu pensei que vocês todos poderiam querer ouvir."

Sango, que instintivamente havia tomado o lugar de Brandy atrás do balcão, congelou. "Como?" Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua garganta secou quando todo mundo virou-se para fitá-la.

"Vamos, Sango querida, preciso da sua ajuda." Miroku piscou para ela, puxando uma cadeira para perto do piano e batendo nela.

"Mas eu--!"

"Vai!" Inuyasha apressou-a. Kagome assentiu, apesar de não ter idéia alguma do que estava acontecendo.

"Bem... ah, ok." Ela cedeu, um sorriso nervoso na face enquanto tomava o assento ao lado de Miroku, tirando a gaita. "Mas você me deve uma."

"Mais do que você imagina." O marinheiro murmurou, envolvendo a cintura de Kag quando a música se iniciou e ele começou a girar pela pista com ela.

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me_

_Making love to his tonic and gin_,

(São nove horas de um sábado

A multidão normal se arrasta para a pista

Há um velho sentado ao meu lado

Fazendo amor com seu tônico e gim)

_  
_Miroku cantou suavemente, fazendo o velho que, ironicamente, sentava-se ao seu lado, olhá-lo irritado, murmurando "Eu não sou TÃO velho" baixinho. Com exceção disso, no entanto, o homem de olhos coloridos parecia ter conseguido a atenção de todo mundo no bar por uma boa razão - esta música _não _era tão ruim até agora!

**Estranho.**

_He says, 'Son, can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet  
And I know it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes'  
La la la la la dee laa. . . La la la dee da. . . Da dum. . _.

(Ele diz 'Filho, você pode tocar uma memória para mim?

Não sei bem como é

Mas é triste e doce

E eu sei que isto completa

A época em que eu usava roupas de jovem

La la la la la dee laa... La la la dee da... Da dum...)

Sango relaxou enquanto tocava, fitando Miroku e sorrindo contra o instrumento quando ele sorriu docemente para ela.

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' all right_.

(Cante uma canção, você é o pianista

Cante uma canção esta noite

Bem, estamos todos de humor para uma melodia

E você nos faz sentir bem)

Kouga olhou feio enquanto outros homens brincavam com o casal valsando na pista, vários pares de homens e mulheres se juntando a eles eventualmente.

_Sango at the bar is a friend of mine  
She gets me my drinks for free  
And she's quick with a joke or  
To light up your smoke  
But there's some place that she'd rather be_.

(Sango do bar é uma amiga minha

Ela me arruma bebidas de graça

E é rápida com uma piada ou

Para acender seu cigarro

Mas há alguns lugares que ela preferia estar)

O rosto de Sango queimou quando alguns olhos a fitaram, mas ela os ignorou.

_She says 'Yes, I believe this is killing me'  
As a smile ran away from her face  
'Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place'  
Oh, la la la la la dee laa. . . La la la dee da. . . Da dum_

(Ela diz 'Sim, eu acho que isso está me matando'

Enquanto um sorriso foge de seu rosto

'Bem, estou certa de que poderia ser uma estrela de cinema

Se eu pudesse sair desse lugar'

Oh, la la la la la dee la... La la la dee da... Da dum)

"Você planejou isto?" Kagome murmurou contra o ombro de Inuyasha, o estômago agitado com borboletas. Ela podia ouvir a batida de seu próprio coração alto no ouvido, em sintonia com a do marinheiro que a segurava.

"Talvez." Ele riu. Levou os lábios até a orelha dela, fazendo-a tremer deliciosamente. "Mas se te faz sentir-se melhor, poderíamos dizer que estou apenas tentando promover a nova canção do Miroku."

"E o que nós diríamos caso contrário?" Brandy perguntou suavemente, as pálpebras estremecendo quando ela inclinou a cabeça para fitá-lo.

Ele sorriu. "Que eu queria apenas te abraçar."

_Now Ori's a real estate novelist  
Who's never had time for a wife  
And he's talking with Davy,  
Who's still in the navy,  
And probably will be for life.  
And the waitress is practicing politics!  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink  
The call loneliness  
But it's better than drinking alone_!

(Agora, Ori é um verdadeiro novelista

Que nunca teve tempo para uma esposa

E ele está conversando com Davy

Que ainda está na Marinha

E provavelmente estará a vida toda

E a garçonete está praticando política!

Enquanto o empresário aos poucos se petrifica

Sim, eles estão compartilhando uma bebida

Eles chamam de solidão

Mas é melhor que beber sozinho!)

"O que está havendo aqui?" Kikyo franziu a testa enquanto passava pelas portas da cozinha, em tempo de ver Inuyasha e Kagome dançando, esquecendo do mundo enquanto Miroku fazia um solo de piano perfeito.

Ela congelou---

Antes de virar-se rapidamente e voltar para a cozinha, os olhos escondidos.

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' all right_.

(Cante uma canção, você é o pianista

Cante uma canção esta noite

Bem, estamos todos de humor para uma melodia

E você nos faz sentir bem)

"Duas perguntas: primeiro, qual o gosto de suas palavras?" Um cliente sorriu zombeteiro para o amigo, silenciosamente brindando a Miroku com seu copo pela metade enquanto zoava o homem ao seu lado. "E segundo: que cor de calcinhas você vai usar quando for na praça da cidade?"

O outro homem ficou vermelho, um olhar irritado no rosto enquanto ele bebia de seu próprio copo. "**Cala a boca.**"

I_t's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause she knows that it's me  
They've been coming to see  
To forget about life for a while  
And the piano sounds like a carnival  
And the whole place smells just like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and  
Put bread in my jar  
And say 'Man, what are you doing here?!'  
Oh, la la la la la dee laa. . . La la la dee da. . . Da dum_

(É um bom público para um sábado

E a gerente me dá um sorriso

Porque ela sabe que sou eu

Quem eles vêm ver

Para esquecer da vida por um tempo

E o piano soa como carnaval

E todo o lugar cheira a cerveja

E eles sentam no bar e

colocam pão no meu prato

E dizem 'Cara, o que você está fazendo aqui?'

Oh, la la la la la dee laa... La la la dee da... Da dum)

Miroku sorriu diante das expressões abobadas de sua audiência, sabendo muito bem que ele _finalmente _conseguira - realmente viera com uma boa canção _indisputável_. Quase riu quando Inuyasha deu a ele o sinal do dedão para cima pelas costas de Kagome e ela fez o mesmo por trás das costas dele.

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' all right_.

(Cante uma canção, você é o pianista

Cante uma canção esta noite

Bem, estamos todos de humor para uma melodia

E você nos faz sentir bem)

"Que movimentos legais, Brandy!" Um homem de cabelos grisalhos riu enquanto Kagome voltava para trás do bar novamente, o coração batendo forte e o rosto rosado.

"Você é tão graciosa! Não quer uma rodada comigo?" Outro provocou.

"Oh, homens. Parem!" Ela riu, sorrindo sobre o ombro enquanto ia pegar mais pedidos na cozinha.

"Muito meloso, Romeu." Kouga implicou quando Inuyasha assentou-se no banco novamente. "Muito esperto."

"Não há nada 'esperto' nisso." Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Eu queria dançar, então a chamei. E também queria dar ao Miroku uma chance para aparecer."

"Até parece." O moreno sibilou baixinho. "Sabe - Eu não confio em você."

"Mesmo?" Inuyasha comentou levemente, despreocupado. "Eu _nunca _teria imaginado."

"Quanto tempo você vai ficar, aliás?" Ele pressionou, estreitando os olhos. "Porque, francamente, marinheiros COMUNS não ficam por aqui tanto tempo quanto você. Faz o que, duas semanas?"

"Quase, é." O homem de orbes douradas deu de ombros despreocupadamente, apesar de estar se irritando internamente.

"Hmph. Para mim." Kouga continuou, veneno em sua voz. "Você está por aqui há tanto tempo para flertar com a MINHA Brandy."

"Bem, considerando que ela não é sua..."

"Escute, você." O homem disse entre dentes, pegando Inuyasha pelo colarinho e levantando-o. "Não dê uma de _espertinho _comigo..."

"É. Eu não ia querer te _confundir _ou algo assim." Inuyasha implicou, empurrando as mãos do outro e sentando-se novamente. "Vá embora, Kouga. Não tenho nada a dizer para você."

"Bem, eu tenho algo a dizer para você!" Ele rugiu, tendo que ser segurado por dois amigos. "Você é um falso! Um fingido! Um pirata! _Alguma coisa! _Você só quer ganhar nossa confiança, roubar nossas mulheres e ir embora!"

"_Ir embora? _Sim!" Inuyasha retrucou repentinamente, girando-se em seu assento para fitar Kouga com uma cara feia. "Se te faz feliz em saber, eu direi - Sim! Estou partindo! Em alguns dias, de fato. Eu _odeio_ terra firme! A única razão que me prende aqui por tanto tempo é que meu navio precisava de reparos! Mas AGORA está tudo arrumado! Estarei velejando no pôr do sol em 72 horas! Oh-" Ele sorriu zombeteiro. "E para não dizer que eu sou muito 'espertinho' com você, vou simplificar - isto é em três dias." Ele mostrou o número na mão, só para ter certeza que o homem entendia.

"Ora, seu --!"

**_But he made it clear  
He couldn't stay  
No harbor was his home_**

(Mas ele deixou bem claro

Não podia ficar

Nenhuma praia era seu lar)

"SR. KOUGA! Você sabe o que acontece a quem arruma brigas no meu bar!"

Todos se assustaram quando Brandy saiu pelas portas da cozinha, olhos lívidos enquanto caíam sobre o marinheiro reprimido. Os olhos dele se arregalaram quando a viu. "B-Brandy, eu não---!"

"**Fora**!" Ela apontou, olhando feio.

"Mas eu---!"

"Fora!"

"...Vamos, pessoal." Ele resmungou, livrando os braços e saindo pela porta, lançando a Inuyasha um olhar irritado. O homem de cabelos prateados simplesmente levantou o copo vazio para ele, tentando segurar uma gargalhada. Kagome, no entanto, que ainda parecia tão enraivecida pela possível briga quanto antes, respirou profundamente, assentiu a cabeça para aqueles que ainda a fitavam e voltou correndo para a cozinha.

Antes de pressionar as costas na parede e escorregando para o chão, todo o corpo entorpecido enquanto lágrimas começavam a subir aos olhos. 'Tr-três dias...? Ele está partindo em _três dias...?'_

**_The sailor said "Brandy,  
You're fine girl  
What a good wife, you would be!  
But my life, my lover, my lady  
Is the sea."_**

(O marinheiro disse "Brandy,

Você é uma garota ótima

Que boa esposa, você seria!

Mas minha vida, minha amante, minha dama

É o mar.")

---------------

"Inuyasha?"

"Sim?"

"Conte uma história."

"Outra?" O marinheiro riu, apertando seu braço em volta do de Kagome enquanto eles, como sempre, caminhavam juntos pelas ruas escuras do vilarejo. A garçonete mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu, sem confiar na própria voz enquanto observava as estrelas e a lua de colheita. "Bem, está certo. O que você quer ouvir hoje?"

"Aonde você vai em seguida." Brandy sussurrou, os cantos dos orbes tempestuosos se umedecendo mais uma vez. "O que é tão _interessante _sobre esse lugar que te faz querer deixar-m... Digo, deixar nossa cidade..."

Inuyasha parou repentinamente, a mão congelando em volta da dela. "Você ouviu...?"

Kagome riu amargamente, evitando o olhar dele. "Como eu _não _poderia?"

"Kagome---"

"Não - esquece." A garota balançou a cabeça, sentindo a bile na garganta. "Eu não quero saber. Conte-me outra coisa. Qualquer coisa." Ela começou a puxá-lo pelo braço, forçando-o a caminhar.

"Kagome, por favor---!"

"Conte-me uma história." Ela pediu novamente, levantando a voz enquanto voltava os olhos molhados para ele.

Ele engoliu em seco, tentou sorrir e então suspirou, envolvendo os ombros dela com o braço. "...Tudo bem. Já te contei sobre meu velho amigo, Myoga a Pulga?"

"Um... Não." Ela aconchegou-se nele, permitindo que sua respiração a acalmasse lentamente e sua voz grave e quente a reconfortasse. "Como ele é?"

"Bem, ele não é _exatamente _uma pulga, eu devo dizer. Não, ele não é, mas é tão irritante quanto uma, eu te digo. Teve uma vez, durante um tufão, que eu juro, o idiota quase matou a todos nós..."

**_Brandy used to watch his eyes  
When he told his sailor's story  
She could feel the ocean fall and rise  
She saw its raging glory_**

(Brandy costumava observar os olhos dele

Quando ele contava sua história de marinheiro

Podia sentir o oceano cair e subir

Ela via-o agitando com glória)

---------

"Estamos aqui..."

Inuyasha assentiu automaticamente, sabendo muito bem que sim, eles estavam. Afinal, ele não tinha acompanhado-a até em casa nas últimas semanas por nada... "Sim, estamos." Será que ela se sentia bem?

Kagome engoliu em seco silenciosamente, fitando a porta vermelha diante de si que dava em seu pequeno apartamento de dois cômodos. As casas próximas, todas com luzes apagadas, pareciam estranhamente ameaçadoras naquela noite. De fato, a amedrontava um pouco...

"Quer entrar?" Ela deixou escapar antes que pudesse se conter, sentindo um rubor na face. O marinheiro ao seu lado ergueu uma sobrancelha, um brilho brincalhão em seus orbes dourados. Kag o empurrou, girando os olhos. "Não fique com idéias."

"Nem _sonhando._" Ele respondeu sinceramente. "Mas claro, eu adoraria."

Sentindo o coração na garganta, Kagome sorriu suavemente antes de encaixar a chave na fechadura da porta (os dedos tremendo quando ela o fez). Depois de algumas tentativas ela conseguiu fazer que ambos entrassem, Inuyasha absorvendo tudo ao seu redor atentamente enquanto Brandy acendia as lâmpadas de querosene e uma vela ou duas.

Era um lugar pequeno, apertado e confortável. A cozinha no canto estava cheia de panelas e vasilhas, uma pequenina mesa de madeira e um fogão preto antigo. Em volta daquela minúscula seção havia inúmeras estantes de madeira, cada uma entupida com um número insano de livros. O chão era cheio de bugigangas e no meio havia uma poltrona macia. Ao lado, uma pequena escada levava ao quarto - um que, Inu comentou casualmente, ele adoraria ver. Kagome apenas lançou a ele um olhar seco, mas surpreso em resposta.

"Lugar legal que você tem aqui." Ele disse honestamente enquanto ela corria pela cozinha, pegando xícaras e um bule. Ele caminhou até uma das estantes, pegando um livro de capa vermelha. "Onde você arrumou esses? Livros são caros." Ele examinou a lombada na luz da lua que entrava pelas duas únicas janelas, uma em cada lado da porta.

"Meu pai me deixou a maioria." Ela encolheu os ombros, tirando jarras e latas, adicionando 'um pouco disto' e 'um bocado daquilo' na água fervendo no fogão. "Ele colecionava bastante, durante suas... viagens."

"Entendo..." Ele murmurou pensativo, folheando as páginas. "Ah. Fã de poesia, não é?"

"Algum problema?" Kagome perguntou petulantemente, apesar de piscar para mostrar a ele que ela estava apenas brincando.

"De jeito nenhum, de jeito nenhum." Ele se defendeu, aceitando o chá que ela oferecera com um agradecimento. "Eu só não consigo te visualizar como o tipo 'leitora - de - poesia - e - olhos - de - coração', com todo esse ódio que você tem por homens e tudo mais."

"O quê? Eu não odeio todos os homens." Ela protestou, tomando um gole de sua xícara e sentando-se. "Apenas marinheiros."

"Você vai ter alguns problemas tentando achar algo que não sejam marinheiros nesta cidade, amor."

Kagome corou ligeiramente com o apelido, apesar de estar acostumada a outros homens chamando-a assim. "Humph. Bem, eu não te perguntei."

Ele deu de ombros com um leve sorriso e sentou-se na ponta da cadeira dela. "Ooo, aqui tem uma boa e melosa. 'Porque ela me perguntaria por quê eu a amei.' Podia cortar o título um pouco..."

"Não zombe!" Kagome fechou a cara para ele. "É o meu poema favorito!"

"Oh?" Ele lançou a ela um olhar insinuante, antes de segurar o livro diante de si e jogar a outra mão no ar. "Se questionar nos fizesse sábios

Olhos nunca fitariam olhos! (Ele arfou, parecendo terrificado.)

Se todas as nossas estórias fossem contadas em discurso,

Bocas não vagariam de uma a outra! (Ele franziu os lábios e bateu-os juntos, fazendo barulho, como se estivesse beijando o ar.)" Inclinando-se para perto de Kagome, ele bateu os cílios e ela riu, acotovelando-o de brincadeira e batendo em seu ombro. "Espíritos foram livreees da malha mortal

E do amor não VINCULADO em corações de carne." Ele suspirou dramaticamente, pousando uma mão no peito e deslizando para o lado de Kagome. "Nenhum seio dolorido ansiaria para conhecer

E encontrar seu _êxtase _completo." Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca enquanto virava-se ligeiramente, mexendo-se um pouco para que suas costas estivessem na cadeira, as pernas ainda sobre o braço da poltrona e um braço em volta de Kagome. Quando estava confortável continuou, mais "Shakespeareano" do que nunca. (E Kagome tentou não rir quando ele fez cócegas nela.) "Para quem está ali, que vive e sabe

Os poderes secretos pelos quais ele cresce?

Era conhecimento de todos, que precisávamos

De _vibrar, desmaiar _e _docemente sangrar?_" Ele piscou. "Há algo como sangramento **_doc---? _**Ow! **Ow! **A almofada não! Tudo menos a almofada! Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou apenas ler!"

"Obrigada." Kagome sorriu, abaixando a arma de crochê.

"Onde eu estava? Ah, sim --- Então não procure, querida, o 'se' e o 'porque'

Eu te amo agora... até que eu morra..."

Ele parou ligeiramente, então balançou a cabeça e continuou, só que bem menos brincalhão. Na verdade, ele estava todo sério repentinamente.

"Eu preciso amar porque vivo...

E vida em mim é o que você oferece."

"Urm... vê?" Kagome pigarreou um momento depois, um sorriso colado nos lábios. "Não é um belo poema?"

"Hm? Oh. Sim... Sim, é adorável." Ele sorriu de volta, antes de fechar o livro gentilmente e acariciar na capa com apreciação. "É muito bom."

"...Você tem algum poema favorito?" Ela perguntou, sentindo um clima desconfortável entre eles.

"Sim, de fato. Eu tenho." Ele riu suavemente e correu os dedos pelo cabelo, puxando mais forte quando encontrava alguns nós. "Eu tenho..."

"Posso ouvir um pedaço, por favor?" Ela pediu, fitando-o nos olhos. Ele parecia se focar em outra coisa, algo distante... Mas antes que ela pudesse falar, ele começou a recitar.

"Qual a idade do meu coração, qual é, qual é a idade do meu coração?

E alguém já foi adiante com uma canção quando o luto era recente?

Eu pareço ter passado por vários caminhos: Pareço ter deixado

Não sei quantos lares; e para deixar cada um

Eu deixava um pedaço de meu coração

De meu velho coração cuja vida eu gastei para criar este lar

E tudo que consegui foi arrependimento e uma memória

Então eu sento e medito nesta praia e espero

Até ouvir o choro acumulado dos ventos antigos e novamente

Eu preciso levantar e deixar as cinzas da lareira

E ver um trecho de estrada pálida diante de mim:

_Novamente_

Minhas roupas e meu lar serão o vento acolhedor

E meu coração será completo com seu velho e impiedoso choro."

Kagome engoliu em seco, todo o humor se esvaindo enquanto lágrimas enchiam seus olhos mais uma vez. 'Inuyasha...' Ela tocou o ombro dele, tentando acordá-lo de seu transe. No começo pareceu não adiantar, mas depois de um momento ele voltou - o brilho pensativo desaparecendo de seus orbes cor de mel.

"Por favor, não vá..." Ela implorou, uma única lágrima perolada deslizando pela bochecha pálida. Ele sorriu fracamente para ela, balançando a cabeça enquanto gentilmente secava a lágrima com o dedão.

"...Sinto muito." Sussurrou,tentando ser gentil, mas só conseguindo aumentar a irritação dela.

**_But he had always told the truth  
Lord, he was an honest man_**

(Mas ele sempre contou a verdade

Deus, ele era um homem honesto)

Com isso, ele levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta de entrada, deixando o chá não terminado no chão. "É melhor eu ir." Lentamente empurrando a porta, ele repentinamente lembrou-se de algo e virou-se. O livro dela - ainda o tinha em mãos. Ele estendeu para ela, esperando que ela pegasse, mas Kag apenas negou com a cabeça.

"Fique com ele." Ela disse um pouco mais dura do que queria, ainda congelada na cadeira.

Ele sorriu e assentiu, agradecendo.

"Até amanhã, amor."

"...Tchau." Ela disse engasgada quando ele fechou a porta, deixando-a na escuridão com nada além de seus livros, pensamentos e a crescente compreensão para fazer-lhe companhia. Enterrando o rosto no braço da cadeira, ela abraçou a almofada de crochê e enrolou-se em uma bola. Começou a chorar, deixando para fora toda sua frustração, raiva, tristeza e incredulidade quando compreendeu o que se passava.

'Eu... Eu me apaixonei..."

**_And Brandy does her best to understand!_**

(E Brandy se esforça para entender!)

'Eu me apaixonei por Inuyasha...'

OoOoOoOoOoO

Olá! #**Bella deslizando para o palco**# Eu apresento a vocês mais um capítulo de Sereias! Hoje estou com preguiça de responder às reviews, mas eu prometo que respondo no próximo cap, ok? Obrigada pelos comentários de todos e desculpem-me pela demora e pela nota curtinha. Oh, lembrem-se de checar minha outra nova fic, _Piratas Não Amam. _Garanto q vão gostar!

Bjks,

Bella


	5. Pelo Bem Dela

**Atenção:**

_Itálico - Presente_

Normal - Passado

_**Negrito e Itálico - Canção do Miroku**_

Sublinhado - Flashback

**Sereias **

**(Mermaids by Maiden of the Moon)**

**cap.4 - Pelo bem dela**

"Então, marinheiro... Ouvi dizer que este é seu último dia por aqui."

"Ouviu certo." Inuyasha sorriu fracamente, levantando sua caneca para o homem que lhe dirigira a palavra. O tal homem assentiu, tomando um gole de sua própria bebida com um sorriso.

"Mal pode esperar para ir embora, hein?"

"Mmm." O homem de cabelos prateados respondeu com monotonia, não exatamente da maneira que era esperada. Mesmo assim, ninguém o pressionou para uma resposta melhor, ao invés disso preferindo lançar olhares furtivos para Brandy. A pobrezinha parecia acabada. A face pálida, os olhos inchados e vermelhos e a trança, normalmente arrumada, estava toda desgrenhada. Ela e Inuyasha continuavam se fitando - mas apenas por breves instantes.

Ela sempre se virava antes que ele pudesse piscar ou sorrir ou fazer qualquer uma das coisas insinuantes que ele fazia freqüentemente e pelas quais era agora conhecido.

Até mesmo Kikyo parecia um pouco distraída. Os lábios finos se afinavam mais ainda enquanto ela alternava entre lançar olhares tensos ao marujo e expressões preocupadas à amiga. Mas alguma outra coisa parecia estar pesando em sua mente...

Apenas Sango e Miroku pareciam estar felizes, mas mesmo a felicidade deles estava afetada graças ao terrível estado de seus amigos.

Os clientes estavam começando a se preocupar.

"Fala, Brandy!" Um homem chamou alegremente, acenando para a garota. Ela forçou um sorriso na direção dele e assentiu, lentamente parando com uma expressão fixa.

"O que posso pegar para você?" Ela perguntou apática, tentando agir docemente, mas falhando.

"O que _você _sugere, amor?"

"...Eu sugiro que você remova sua mão da minha bunda." Seu tom não era nem um pouco brincalhão - não como o normal. Em vez disso, ele se tornara fatalmente calmo, misteriosamente casual.

Ele retirou a mão ofensiva rapidamente e voltou para sua bebida.

"Você faz idéia do que esteja errado, Kikyo?" Sango perguntou, preocupada, enquanto voltava para a cozinha com uma bandeja de louça suja. "Ela estava assim ontem, também! Não é normal para Kagome estar tão... tão... tão... morta."

A segunda garçonete não respondeu, apenas assentiu em concordância, a expressão nervosa em seu rosto se intensificando. 

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

'A pior coisa do mundo,' Kagome decidiu mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto andava de mãos dadas com Inuyasha pelo mundo enevoado da meia noite. 'é o silêncio.'

Sim... Silêncio era provavelmente o pior. Quando você está sozinho, o que há lá? Silêncio. Quando você é surdo, o que há lá? Silêncio. Quando você está doente e confinado em um quarto, o que há lá? Silêncio. Quando você está morto?... Silêncio. 

Tudo o que há de pior neste mundo está conectado ao silêncio, de alguma forma.

Silêncio... Como o silêncio daquele momento.

Kag umedeceu os lábios secos, a ponto de forçar alguma coisa - qualquer coisa - de sua boca, quando sentiu a mão do marinheiro apertar a sua. Ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para perceber que este era o sinal que ele dava quando ia começar a falar. Mas, ao invés de simplesmente falar, ele parou, deixando-os sozinhos no meio da enorme ponte de concreto que se arqueava sobre os subúrbios da baía - o mais próximo do mar que Brandy já se permitira estar. Inuyasha olhou brevemente nos olhos dela quando ela se virou para ele, surpresa, seus próprios olhos brilhando sob a luz dos postes de rua próximos. Apertando as mãos dela novamente enquanto eles se debruçavam no peitoril de pedra decorativo, ele abriu a boca --

E Kagome descobriu que não queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

"Conte-me uma história." Ela sussurrou antes que ele pudesse falar, o rosto pálido brilhando na luz do luar. "Um conto... Conte-me qualquer coisa." 'Apenas não diga adeus...'

O marinheiro parecia prestes a protestar por um momento, mas então suspirou e assentiu, forçando um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Ele entendia... Sentia o mesmo. Não queria admitir que aquele era o fim. "...Eu já te contei..." Ele começou suavemente, a voz estalando quando lutou contra sua própria tristeza. Ela era tão bela, tão gentil - seu coração se despedaçava só pelo ato de fitá-la. "Sobre quando eu achei minha sereia...?"

"N-Não..." Kagome disse chocada, a respiração presa na garganta enquanto ela levantava as mãos unidas para seu coração, mantendo-as juntas. "Conte-me..."

Inuyasha estremeceu quando sentiu as lágrimas quentes caírem contra sua pele, pérolas cristalinas de sofrimento crescente. "Eu estava procurando por uma pequena cidade litorânea, buscando um drinque ou dois para tomar enquanto esperava pelo relatório de danos do meu navio. Toda minha tripulação tinha saído, esperando achar alguém para passar a noite. Eu não era muito ligado a esse tipo de coisa, então os segui por um tempo e fui embora quando me contaram sobre uma pequena, mas conhecida taverna perto da praia. Folhas do Outono, ela era chamada. Ele gentilmente soltou as mãos das dela, traçando a sua pele macia quando ela levantou o rosto para o dele. Enxugou as lágrimas, gentilmente tirando a fita do cabelo dela e permitindo que as brilhantes madeixas negras dançassem livres no vento. "Quando eu entrei fui recebido pela mais bela das visões... Uma divina garçonete que tirou meu fôlego." Ele franziu a testa levemente quando Kagome desviou o olhar, um rubor florescendo em suas bochechas. "Infelizmente ela era proibida para mim. Pelo menos, foi o que ela me disse quando conversamos. Dizia odiar marinheiros. No entanto... Eu não pude evitar cair de amores por ela."

De... Amores...?

Os orbes tempestuosos de Brandy se arregalaram em surpresa e ela desviou o olhar do chão para o homem diante de si, o coração batendo loucamente em seu peito. "Inu--" Ela começou, mas silenciou-se quando um de seus dedos finos se pressionou gentilmente nos lábios dela.

"Mas..." Ele continuou calmamente. "Não importa o quanto eu a ame, minha sereia... Aquela com quem eu quero passar o resto de meus dias... Não posso... não posso ficar em terra... Meu lugar é o mar. Só posso esperar que ela entenda."

A garota engoliu em seco quando o homem abaixou a mão lentamente, esperando-a adicionar insultos à ferida. Ela levou um momento, no entanto. Estava muito ocupada tentando juntar as esperanças quebradas. Mas quando estava pronta, respirou fundo e falou.

"Você vai... amar esta sua sereia, mesmo quando partir...?" Ela questionou, a voz hesitante. Não pôde evitar levar as mãos para o rosto dele, traçando suas feições com um toque leve como pena, entregando-os à eterna lembrança.

Ele assentiu, sem confiar em palavras enquanto ela descansava a palma na bochecha dele, o queixo tremendo quando ele cobriu a mão dele com a sua. "Para sempre."

"Promete?"

Ele assentiu novamente, inclinando-se para frente instintivamente quando ela se pôs na ponta dos pés, fechando os olhos.

"Então..." Ela murmurou contra os lábios dele, sua respiração esfumaçando o ar gelado. "Tudo bem se eu disser que...

Te amo também..."

"Heh..." Ele riu baixinho, firmemente envolvendo a cintura dela com os braços enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com seu pescoço. "Eu sei, amor..." Ele admitiu suavemente. "Eu sei."

E todo o espaço entre eles desapareceu.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome sentiu um aperto na garganta enquanto observava Inuyasha sair de sua porta e desaparecer na escuridão, as mãos segurando um coração cintilante que agora jazia graciosamente sobre sua clavícula, decorando o pescoço perfeitamente.

Ainda podia ouvir as palavras dele em sua mente...

'Eu comprei isto para você.' Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto eles se abraçavam. 'Espero que goste.' Ela se afastou ligeiramente quando sentiu algo passar por sua cabeça. Olhando para baixo, ela se surpreendeu ao encontrar um medalhão.

'Oh...' Ela arfou, tocando-o delicadamente com a ponta do dedo. 'Inuyasha, é lindo, ele--- por quê tem seu nome nele?' Ela piscou inquiridora, apesar de parecer um pouco surpresa. Ele sorriu largamente para ela, os caninos brilhando.

'É como se dissesse que você me pertence.' Ele provocou. 'Ele te marca. Minha.'  


'Como uma coleira?' Ela riu, sorrindo quando ele também o fez.

'Sim, como uma coleira. Mas uma feita da mais cara prata que eu pude encontrar - então vê se não perde.'

'Nunca.' Ela jurou honestamente, abraçando-o o mais perto que podia. 'Nunca mesmo! Eu vou adorá-lo - é precioso! Eu amei. Obrigada...'

O silêncio os cobriu por alguns momentos e então, de repente, Inuyasha falou:

'...Venha comigo.'

Kag piscou em surpresa, olhando para cima rapidamente, nos olhos agora brilhantes de Inu. 'Como é?'

'Venha comigo!' Ele repetiu com excitação. 'Podemos navegar juntos! Podemos começar uma vida nova! Eu tenho muito dinheiro, você não precisaria trabalhar ou -- ou...'

Ele parou quando viu Brandy balançando a cabeça lentamente, um riso suave e sem alegria saindo de seus lábios. 'Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso. Minha promessa. Meu negócio. Eu não posso...'

Ele suspirou, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo. '... Eu sei... Eu só... Eu sei...

Ao menos venha às docas amanhã... Despedir-se de mim?'

Kagome não respondeu - em vez disso, seus braços apenas apertaram a cintura dele. Ele sabia a resposta.

'Eu te amo.' Ela sussurrou. 'Eu te amo tanto...'

'Eu também te amo.' Ele respondeu suavemente, fechando os olhos para a realidade. 'Então é melhor você usar sua coleira enquanto eu estiver fora.'

Ela sorriu ligeiramente. 'Eu prometo. Nunca vou tirar.'  


Kagome só percebeu que estava chorando quando sentiu as lágrimas caírem em suas mãos fechadas, passando pelos dedos e esquentando o metal frio. Ela não mais podia ver o marinheiro - ele desaparecera na névoa noturna.

Ele se fora.

E o coração dela fora com ele.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

O dia seguinte amanheceu brilhante, ensolarado - o oceano era uma enorme gema turquesa que combinava perfeitamente com o céu azul. A cidade se movimentava alegremente enquanto as palmeiras balançavam no vento, suas folhas cumprimentando e acenando, todas de uma vez. Nenhuma nuvem ocultava os céus e nenhum navio ocupava o mar. 

Mas isso acabaria logo.

Inuyasha suspirou, o coração pesado enquanto ajudava a levantar suas bandeiras no mastro, a blusa desabotoada e o casaco no convés. Enquanto ele saltava indiferente - e um pouco casual - do navio para a doca, não pôde evitar espiar esperançoso na direção da pequena cidade, contemplando tal terreno sob sua mão.

Seus amigos sabiam que ele esperava alguém.

Ele era o único que sabia que ela não viria.

Mas isso não o impediu de ter esperanças...

"Irmãozinho..." Um homem franziu a testa para Inu, seus próprios olhos dourados incapazes de esconder sua ligeira preocupação. "Está tudo bem?"

"Huh? Oh... É, estou bem, Sesshoumaru." Ele respondeu um pouco sombrio, endireitando a roupa. "Estou bem... Vamos embora."

"Tem certeza?" O mais velho arqueou uma graciosa sobrancelha. "Não está esperando ninguém?"

Inuyasha sorriu sem humor. "Não. Vamos emb---"

"Espere!"

Todos os homens a bordo se viraram repentinamente, piscando confusamente para as docas. Uma jovem mulher de longos cabelos cor de ébano corria, se aproximando e acenando freneticamente. Por um breve momento as esperanças de Inuyasha cresceram - mas morreram tão rápido quanto vieram.

Não era Kagome. 

"Kikyo? O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Ele franziu a testa, um pouco confuso quando a garçonete parou no final da doca, ofegando e vermelha.

"E... espere..." Ela ofegou, levando um momento para colocar as mãos nos joelhos e se recuperar. Inuyasha pulou ao lado dela, cruzando os braços e esperando que ela explicasse.

"Sim...?" Ele pressionou, batendo o pé no chão enquanto a tripulação trocava olhares. "Estou esperando."

Kikyo respirou fundo mais uma vez e então se endireitou, colocando algumas mechas de cabelo atrás das orelhas. No entanto, duas madeixas negras negavam-se a escutá-la, descansando preguiçosamente em seus ombros. "Você... não pode ir..." Ela anunciou.

"... Por quê?" Inuyasha perguntou com indiferença. "Kikyo, sinto muito, mas caso eu não tenha sido DIRETO o suficiente, não estou interessado em voc---"

"Não tem nada a ver comigo!" Ela retrucou, seus olhos acinzentados se tornando frios. "É por Brandy - por Kag!" Ela parou, observando as emoções que mudavam no rosto do marinheiro. Elas foram de irritação para choque, depois para dor e então voltaram para irritação no espaço de dois segundos. Ela suspirou.

"Olha. Eu entendo..." Ela sussurrou, brincando com a barra do avental. "...que você não esteja interessado em mim. Não sou ESTÚPIDA. Eu sei. Mas isso não é sobre mim de maneira alguma." Sua voz foi se levantando aos poucos enquanto lágrimas vinham aos seus olhos. "É sobre uma das minhas melhores amigas - minha melhor amiga que foi trabalhar hoje, soluçando. Minha melhor amiga que não consegue dar um sorriso para Sango, Miroku e eu. Minha melhor amiga que está definhando por dentro - por sua culpa!" Ela bateu um dedo no peito dele, lançando adagas pelos olhos. "Você - um dos malditos marinheiros por quem ela jurou jamais se apaixonar! Não percebe o quanto você significa para ela? Não vê o quanto ela se importa? Ela desistiu de uma de suas morais por causa de você! Não significa nada? Você não a ama?!"

"É claro que sim..." Ele sussurrou, receoso pela presunção da mulher. "Eu a amo com todo o meu coração..."

"Então FIQUE!" Kikyo implorou, uma lágrima deslizando pela bochecha. "FIQUE! Pelo bem dela! _Por favor_..."

Inuyasha nunca estivera tão indeciso em sua vida. Olhou de seu navio e tripulação para a silenciosa e raivosa garçonete diante de si. Ele queria fazer o que Kikyo pedira, de todo seu coração - Queria ficar com Kagome! Mas não podia. É como dizem, nem sempre se pode ter o que se quer. Este era seu trabalho - seu lar - sua vida. Ele não suportava a terra firme - assim como Brandy não suportava o mar.

Ele se virou para Kikyo, olhando fundo dentro dos olhos suplicantes.

"...Sinto muito." Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. Mas era tudo o que precisava.

Raiva preencheu seus orbes metálicos. Ela deu um passo para trás automaticamente e fechou os punhos, tremendo. "POR QUÊ?"

"Eu só... Eu só NÃO POSSO." Ele insistiu, tentando fazer a garota diante de si entender enquanto ela balançava a cabeça incrédula. "Eu s--"

"Não" Ela cuspiu, virando-se. "Eu não quero ouvir isto. Não quero ouvir nada de você, seu bastardo mentiroso. Eu... Eu..." Sua voz vacilou de tanta raiva. "EU TE ODEIO!"

Com isso ela saiu correndo, furiosa e chorando.

E um único navio desapareceu no horizonte.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

#Diretor: Câmera 1, Bella! Atenção, luzes, câmera e... Aaação!#

Bella: Aloha caros mortais!

Hohohohoho... Vocês devem estar querendo me matar, certo? Mas não façam isso, a culpa é da _Maiden of The Moon _que escreveu a fic, não minha! XD #Bella tentando limpar a barra# Erm... Digo... #_Maiden of The Moon _lançando olhares perigosos à Bella# A culpa é... hum... Do Inuyasha! Isso! Ponham a culpa nele! Ele que quis ir embora! XD #Inuyasha arqueando a sobrancelha# Ora, querido! Se eles me matarem, como vou escrever e traduzir? Agora, você... É completamente substituível! XD Basta colocar o Sesshoumaru como estrela do anime! Ninguém perceberá! #Leitores jogando pedras# Tá certo, tá certo... VOCÊS perceberiam... Tudo bem... Então a culpa não é de ninguém! Fica por isso mesmo! #Leitores reclamam indignados e Bella faz a fuga estratégica pela direita#

#Virando-se para a câmera 2# Mas então, vocês se perguntam, o que acontece com Inuyasha agora? Lembrem-se que eu não gosto de finais tristes... Ainda há coisas para acontecer! O próximo capítulo é o epílogo, por isso fiquem atentos. Esperem algo muito emocionante! Eu amei o fim. Tenho certeza que vocês amarão tb!

#Aproximando-se dos envelopes em cima da mesa# E é hora de responder às reviews! #pegando e olhando para a câmera 3#

**Tici-chan: **Oh, Tici querida. A culpa nem foi sua! XD É que eu tava com preguiça mesmo. Não fiz notas nem para Sangue Compartilhado! XD Mas estou compensando agora com essas notas inúteis e sem graça! Viva! XD #Bella olha para o diretor# Ahn? Como assim, não posso dizer que as notas são inúteis? Ahn? As pessoas acreditam? Baixa a audiência? Ei! Eu te pago pra dizer "Ação!" apenas! Fique calado! XD # Voltando para Tici-chan# Beijos para você!

**Sango Lupin: **Olá, Sofy! Como vai você? Sim, sim... Inuyasha está totalmente apaixonado #Ao fundo tocando "Accidentally in Love" por Counting Crows# Er... Era para tocar isso? XD #Troca a música: "Eu te quero só pra mim, como as ondas são do mar... Não dá pra viver assim... Querer sem poder te tocar..."# NÃÃÃOOOO! Pagode não! Diretor! Hei, Diretor! Tira isso! #Silêncio total# Oh, bem melhor. #voltando para Sofy# Bem, continuando... XD Sim, o Inuyasha está bem sarcástico. Mas ele é mais divertido fazendo tiradinhas irônicas do que resmungando como um velho, certo? XD Beijos.

**M. Sheldon: **Olá! Você está fazendo um tour pelas minhas fics? Amei! XDDD Adoro todas as suas reviews, você sabe disso, certo? E sim, eu mostrei a sua review para a Maiden of The Moon. Ela adorou e agradece muito. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando tanto. Feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz... #Diretor gritando: Muda o repertório! A audiência tá caindo!# QUÊ???? Eu só quero dizer para a menina o quanto eu gosto das reviews dela! Não pode? Damn it! #Voltando-se para M.Sheldon# Bom... Obrigada! Como você pode ver, não há tempo, espaço ou... #olhando de relance para o diretor# PACIÊNCIA... Para eu dizer o quanto adoro seus comentários. Mas saiba que é muito, ok? E espero conversar com você no MSN logo. Beijos.

**Alexandra: **Bom, o Inuyasha e a Kagome... #Diretor jogando adagas# Er... digo... bem... Você vai ter que ler para saber, certo? #Diretor: Imbecil... Você já disse lá em cima sobre o final feliz... De que adianta?# Cala a boca, resmungão! #sorrindo para Alex# Beijos, menina!

**CaHh: **Olha... A Kikyou tem um papel muito bom nessa fic. Como você pode ver, ela só quer ajudar a Kagome. Quanto ao Kouga, ele ficou quietinho porque não tinha mais o que falar! XD É igual ao nosso diretor, resmungão, mas leva muita patada, tadinho! XD #Diretor olhando para Bella perigosamente# Quero dizer... Bem... Uh...Ah! Você verá o que acontece! Beijos!

**Lulu: **Oi! Obrigada por ler a minha fic! Te adoro quando vc n resmunga como o diretor! #Diretor arqueando a sobrancelha# Beijos!

**Tassi: **Chora não! O Inuyasha... #Diretor tampando a boca de Bella e sussurrando no ouvido dela# Er... Não, por favor... Teletubies não! Oh, Tassi... Você vai ter que ler para ver o que acontece, querida! E sim, a Sango e o Miroku são muito meigos! Beijos.

_Até a próxima, pessoal! Eu queria mandar um beijo para a Sofy, a Artis, a Maiden of The Moon, a Tici, meu futuro namorado, meus amigos, meus reviewers, ao Rodrigo Santoro e ao Ben Affleck, à Xuxa... Não, pensando bem... Não gosto da Xuxa! Retire isso! #Diretor puxando Bella do palco# Espera! Eu ainda tenho uma listinha! #Tirando um rolo de 5 metros do bolso# Calma, tio! Er... Para os marcianos que residem no FFNet, para os meus doggies e os meus hamsters, que me deram idéias para essa nota! #Diretor arrastando Bella# Não! Espere! E para o Inuyasha e sua turma! Beijo Naraku! Eu te amo! Oh! Fui!_

_#Apagam as luzes ao som dos aplausos#_


	6. Epílogo

**Atenção:**

_Itálico - Presente_

Normal - Passado

**_Negrito e Itálico - Canção do Miroku_ **

**Sereias**

**(Mermaids by Maiden of the Moon)**

**Epílogo**

_"E... É isso." Kagome suspirou, largando a caneca de conhaque vazia no balcão e sufocando um soluço enquanto encostava-se à parede, brincando com o colar. "Essa foi a última vez que um de nós o viu." Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando segurar as lágrimas. "Ele desapareceu desde então."_

_Quando ela terminou, o silêncio cobriu os clientes do 'Folhas do Outono' como uma manta de lã. Alguns pareciam surpresos pela história, alguns como se tivessem sabido o tempo todo e outros um pouco enciumados. De qualquer forma, todos tinham um sentimento em comum: pena. _

"Senhorita... Senhorita Brandy, sinto muito por ter perguntado." Hojo sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça. Kag olhou para cima, como se tivesse esquecido que ele - e todos os outros - estavam ali ainda. Então ela sorriu gentilmente, balançando a cabeça.

"Não é sua culpa, Hojo-kun. Não é culpa de ninguém."

"É sim! É culpa daquele cara, Inuyasha!" Um homem mais velho franziu a testa, levantando a caneca para aqueles que responderam com sincera concordância. "Ele devia ter ficado com você."

"É uma moeda de duas faces, senhor." Kagome riu sem humor algum, saindo de trás do balcão e pegando alguns pratos vazios. "Ele devia ter ficado comigo, assim como eu deveria ter ido com ele. Um de nós teria que abrir mão de grande parte de nós mesmos... Um de nós teria que sacrificar algo de que não estávamos preparados para desistir."

Não estavam preparados para desistir...

_Não naquela época, pelo menos._

_"...Você estaria preparada agora?" Um garotinho ruivo perguntou, com os olhos verdes inocentes e arregalados. Kag se assustou com a pergunta, mas apenas acariciou a cabeça dele em resposta e os outros se calaram. _

"Bem." Sango bateu palmas pedindo atenção, tirando todos os olhos de Brandy (muito para o alívio da dita garçonete.). "Está ficando tarde. Vamos fechar em cinco minutos. Todo mundo. Terminem suas bebidas e saiam, a não ser que queiram fazer a limpeza...?"

Em um piscar de olhos, todos menos os empregados tinham sumido.

A morena riu, girando os olhos. "Sempre funciona..."

-------------

"Obrigada por ouvir hoje." Kagome sussurrou, apertando mais o casaco em sua fina forma, enquanto ela e as amigas se despediam do lado de fora do bar trancado. "Eu sei que deve ser irritante ouvir tudo de novo."

_"Não foi nada." Kikyo assegurou-lhe batendo gentilmente com uma mão no ombro dela. "Vá para casa e descanse, tudo bem? E tente esquecer aquele bastardo..." _

"Você sabe que eu não posso." Brandy sorriu sem alegria. "O destino não deixa - esta taverna não deixa." Ela começou a brincar com o colar de novo. "Nem a lua, as estrelas, meu corpo ou coração." Ela suspirou enquanto as folhas dançavam no vento. "Nem mesmo as folhas do outono...

Boa noite, vocês duas. Bons sonhos." E com isso ela lentamente desapareceu na escuridão.

----------------

Ironia era uma coisa engraçada, ela decidiu enquanto caminhava. Por quê? Era só olhar para as coisas irônicas que aconteciam na vida dela! Só para dar um exemplo - Não era engraçado como seu apelido significava conhaque, quando ela secretamente desprezava a bebida? Não era engraçado que ela vivia tão perto de um tipo de terreno que odiava? Não era engraçado como ela se apaixonara pelo tipo de homem que ela jurara para si mesma nunca amar? E não era engraçado como seu bar era nomeado pela canção que descrevia tão bem sua vida...?

_Parando por um momento no meio da ponte - sua e de Inuyasha - ela encostou-se no peitoril de pedra e olhou para o oceano, respirando fundo o ar fresco. Ela sentia-se como se precisasse soltar alguma coisa - um grito, um soluço, um palavrão - mas não sabia bem o quê. Então ela eventualmente se contentou com uma canção. Afinal de contas, trabalhava com Miroku e estava muito quieto ali fora, de qualquer forma. "As folhas do outono... _

Caem na minha janela...

As folhas de outono...

Vermelhas e douradas.

Vejo seus lábios

Os beijos de verão

As mãos bronzeadas

_Que eu costumava segurar..." Ela cantou suavemente, sentindo uma única lágrima deslizar por sua bochecha enquanto ela desviava o olhar daquela paisagem, caminhando para sua casa solitária, os olhos na estrada. _

_"Desde que você partiu_

_Os dias ficaram mais longos..._

_E logo eu escutarei a velha canção de inverno._

_Mas eu sinto sua falta acima de tudo, meu querido._

_Quando as folhas do outono começam a cair."_

_  
**At night  
When the bars close down  
Brandy walks through a silent town  
And loves a man  
Who's not around  
She still can hear him say  
She hears him say "Brandy,  
You're a fine girl  
What a good wife you would be!  
But my life, my lover, my lady  
Is the sea!"**_

(À noite

Quando os bares se fecham

Brandy caminha por uma cidade silenciosa

E ama um homem

Que não está por perto

Ela ainda pode ouvi-lo dizer

Ela o ouve dizendo "Brandy,

Você é uma garota ótima

Que boa esposa seria!

Mas minha vida, minha amante, minha dama

É o mar!")_**  
**  
_

_...Caminhando para sua casa solitária..._

Tão solitária... Sua casa era tão solitária. Ela nem a considerava um lar mais. Afinal, lar é onde o coração está e o seu já partira há muito tempo - para o mar, com Inuyasha.

_  
**The sea, the sea, the sea-  
He says, "Brandy,  
You're a fine girl!  
What a good wife  
You would be!  
But my life, my lover, my lady  
Is the sea!"**_

(O mar, o mar, o mar-

Ele diz "Brandy,

Você é uma garota ótima!

Que boa esposa

Você seria!

Mas minha vida, minha amante, minha dama

É o mar!")****

_  
Oh, se ele ao menos voltasse. Apenas por um tempo! Se ela pudesse voltar no tempo - para quando ele a chamara para partir consigo - então teria mudado sua resposta. Teria dito sim!  
_

_Mas ela não podia voltar no tempo..._

_  
Ela não podia encontrá-lo... _

Tinha o perdido para sempre.

"Começam a cair..." Ela continuou a sussurrar, virando uma esquina para sua rua, mãos nos bolsos do avental e a cabeça abaixada.

"E eu vejo seus lábios...

As folhas do outono..."

_Ela automaticamente subiu os degraus para a porta, procurando a chave e sussurrando o último verso da canção. "As folhas do outono..._

_Vermelhas e douradas."_

_"Você tem uma bela voz, sabe..." _

_  
_**- - - ?!**

_Ela congelou - a chave que ela tinha acabado de pegar caindo de sua mão no choque, como se fosse feita de fogo. Enquanto ela caía no chão com um ruído, Brandy virou-se, sem ousar ter esperanças, mas sabendo muito bem quem ela ouvira falar. 'Poderia ser...?'_

_Poderia. _

E era.

_Ali, no início dos degraus, se encostando casualmente em um poste de metal, estava Inuyasha. Inclinando a cabeça para o lado despreocupadamente com seu sorriso costumeiro. "Olá." _

Ela ficou boquiaberta, os olhos se arregalando.

Não era... Tinha... Tinha que ser a mente dela...

Certo?

_"Sinto muito por não ter chegado a tempo no bar." Ele se desculpou calmamente, se endireitando e caminhando lentamente para perto dela. "Cheguei um pouco mais tarde do que esperava." Ele estendeu a mão calosa, correndo os dedos pela bochecha macia dela, como se quisesse provar que eles realmente estavam ali na entrada. Não estavam? _

_  
Sim..._

_Ela podia ouvi-lo. Esta era a voz dele. _

'Inu... Yasha?'

Ela podia senti-lo - este era o toque dele.

_'Inuyasha...?' _

Ela podia cheirá-lo - este era o seu aroma.

'Inuyasha?'

Era ele **MESMO.**

_De repente a ficha caiu sobre ela como uma onda de incredulidade. _ELE VOLTARA.

Era o seu coração que ela sentia aparecer dentro de si...?

"Inuyasha!" Ela arfou alegremente, as lágrimas de tristeza dando lugar às gotas de alegria enquanto abraçava-o tão espontaneamente que o marinheiro quase caiu para trás com uma risada. "É você mesmo! É você mesmo!"

"Sim, sou eu mesmo..." Ele assegurou suavemente, inspirando o doce aroma dela e enterrando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

"Você voltou! Você está aqui!"

_"Sim, estou." Ele riu, mordiscando a garganta dela enquanto ela abraçava-o mais forte. _

"Você está! Mas - mas como? Por quê?" Ela se afastou dele apenas o suficiente para encará-lo nos olhos curiosa, mas sorrindo. "Pensei que você tinha dito que não podia viver sem o oceano! Era seu lar!"

"Eu estava errado." Ele sussurrou, encostando sua testa contra a dela e beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz. "É você _que eu não posso viver sem. _**Você **_é meu lar." Ele riu repentinamente quando ela corou e começou a girá-la no ar. "Oh, Kagome - Estou tão feliz em te ver!" Ele sorriu. "Tenho tantas coisas para te dizer! Tantos contos e histó - - -" Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer algo mais, Kag pôs um dedo em seus lábios, levantando-se na ponta dos pés enquanto ele a colocava cuidadosamente no chão. _

"Eu só quero ouvir uma coisa." Ela murmurou, uma expressão séria tomando conta de suas feições. Umedecendo os lábios secos com a língua, ela envolveu o pescoço dele com um braço e manteve o outro na boca dele. "Você vai ficar comigo?"

_Ele sorriu largamente para ela, beijando a ponta de seu dedo. "Sim. Sempre." _

Ela sorriu de volta. "Ótimo."

_Com isso, Kag puxou a cabeça de Inu para encontrar a sua, os lábios se capturando apaixonadamente. Ela arqueou as costas, pressionando-se nele enquanto ele topava com a grade, segurando-a mais perto. Ela gemeu quando sentiu a língua dele deslizar em sua boca, brigando com a sua por dominação e suas mãos se enterravam no cabelo sedoso dele. Mas eles ficaram sem ar e tiveram que se separar. _

Inuyasha foi o primeiro a se recuperar, rindo calmamente enquanto pegava as chaves dela e arremessava-as sem cuidado. "Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para fazer isso."

"Acho que sei." Kagome sorriu, enterrando o rosto rosado na camisa dele quando sentiu seus lábios contornando sua orelha.

"Você também sabe..." Ele sussurrou. "Que eu ainda topo qualquer excursão para o seu quarto que você possa oferecer...?"

_A garçonete riu e se afastou rapidamente, batendo no braço dele divertidamente. "Seu paquerador incorrigível!" _

"Verdade." Ele sorriu marotamente. "Mas eu sou o seu paquerador incorrigível. E você é minha."

"Sim." Ela concordou suavemente. "Você tem razão..." Beijou sua bochecha e sorriu. "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo." Ele sussurrou, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo dela. "Minha sereia..."

Ela corou e então balançou a cabeça, como se para clareá-la. "Bem, vamos." Ela anunciou então, pegando as chaves da mão dele e abrindo a porta. "Está ficando tarde e, se eu quiser chegar a tempo no trabalho amanhã, vamos ter que começar sua excursão desde já."

Inuyasha se assustou, olhando-a com surpresa enquanto ela piscava.

_"Vem?" Ela riu, jogando a trança por sobre o ombro.  
_

_"O qu- - -? Eu - - - heh. Nem mesmo um oceano poderia me manter afastado." Ele ofegou, antes de seguir Brandy rapidamente para dentro da casa, trancando a porta atrás dele mais uma vez. _

- - - - - - - -

_Acabou que Brandy não chegou ao trabalho em tempo no dia seguinte, mas quando todos souberam por quê, eles perdoaram-na rapidamente. Afinal, tinham sua Kagome de volta, finalmente. _

E Kagome tinha Inuyasha de volta.

E Inuyasha tinha sua sereia.

Não é engraçado como tudo parece acabar bem no fim?

A ironia é boa desta maneira.

_00oo00oo00oo00_

**Oi povão! **

**Só queria dizer que adorei traduzir essa fic! Ela é uma das minhas favoritas, daquelas q a gente fica chateado pq acabou, sabe? XD **

**Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado tb, assim como eu. Foi um prazer enorme estar representando a Maiden of The Moon, seria um crime não deixar que vocês conhecessem a grande escritora que ela é. E pretendo traduzir outras obras dela, então fiquem de olho, hein? **

**Muito obrigada a todos vocês! Reviewers e leitores, obrigada pelo apoio que me deram em todas as minhas fics. E os beijos especiais vão para A _Sofy _e _Artis, _que mesmo não tendo muito a ver com essa fic me ajudaram demais a melhorar minha escrita e minha atenção. Querem agradecer a alguém pela maior descrição das cenas em PNA e a minha tradução mais atenta presente em Sereias? Essas são as suas garotas! _E a Tici, _que revisou a fic com todo o carinho para que vocês não vissem meus erros cabulosos! Eu só não fui presa por assassinar o português graças a essa aí! XD E, é claro, _a Maiden of The Moon, _que, além de escrever divinamente, ainda deixou que eu traduzisse as obras dela!**

**Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham aproveitado muito a fic. **

**Beijos,**

**Bella**


End file.
